Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
by Mas alla de la realidad
Summary: La única solución para que Beck pueda invitar a Meredith a salir es que Jade salga con alguien más, o explotará de celos como los pantalones ajustados de Trina, ante tal reto, una sacrificada Tori tomará la tarea de hacerlo. Remake de Tori Fixes Beck and Jade.
1. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade

**Disclaimer: No poseo a ninguno de los personajes de la serie Victorious**

* * *

**Tori Fixes Beck and Jade**

-Te lo juro, le dije a Trina que sus pantalones eran demasiado ajustados-

-Y en medio de la cena…- Estoy segura de que André ya sabía cómo terminaba la historia

-EXPLOTARON- Su risa se hizo presente

Esa era de las típicas historias que sólo le pueden pasar a Trina, la imagen de como la tela se rasgaba iba a quedar en mi memoria para siempre, es de esas cenas que no se olvidan fácilmente.

-Hey, Beck-

-Sikowitz quiere saber si van a cantar en el Full Moon Jam-

-Tengo un problema en la garganta- Y si que dolía, el malestar seguía ahí por un rato y no quería seguir arriesgándome. André tampoco iba a presentarse o bueno eso nos dijo antes de que su abuela le gritara por teléfono. Esa señora tenía serios problemas con su manera de comunicarse.

La historia de los pantalones debía ser contada y Beck tenía que poder imaginar esa tela por todas partes, la pobre señora y su sopa.

-Hola Tori, Beck-

-Hey, Meredith. ¿Qué hay? –

-Estoy tratando de escoger una canción para el Full Moon Jam- Vaya, no recuerdo bien su voz, pero tengo una buena impresión de la chica, es talentosa. -Beck, quizá podríamos salir después- Y ese fue el momento, la sonrisa de la chica aumento, ella se muere por Beck. Sonreí de manera inevitable, Beck no podía decir que no. Me considero alguien enamorada del amor, no puedo evitarlo, quizá es un poco cursi o hasta tonto para alguien como yo, pero ver dos potenciales tórtolos me pone entusiasta. -Podría cantarte unas canciones y me ayudas a decidir por una-

-Claro, podría, pero… hoy no puedo- Qué clase de respuesta es eso

\- ¿Hoy no? - Eso es una locura, quizá no debería interferir en esa conversación, pero mi deber como cupido no me permitiría dejar así las cosas.

-Hoy tengo un… enorme jarrón de monedas… y las tengo que contar- Nunca en mi vida había escuchado peor excusa, vi la confusión en los ojos de Meredith antes de alejarse. Esto no se iba a quedar así, yo iba a jugar las cartas en el amor e iba a juntar a estos dos. -No tengo un jarrón de monedas- Aja, la culpa.

-Nooooo- La ironía estaba en mi voz.

-No puedo salir con Meredith-

-Por qué no, ella es muy linda y se ve que le gustas-

-Shhhhh- Nadie me shushea, que clase de explicación bizarra es esto. Mira tras de mi y me arrastra hasta el armario del conserje, mira una ultima vez y cierra la puerta. – Se que le gusto a Meredith y puede que ella me guste, pero tú sabes… Jade- ¿Jade?

-Rompiste con Jade hace meses- Era cierto, las cosas ya no estaban tensas, salíamos juntos seguido, ellos no peleaban, los celos de Jade de a poco no estaban, cuál era el punto

-Cuando aún salíamos, un verano estuve en una obra con Meredith y Jade se volvió loca de celos- Suena a Jade, no hay manera de ir contra eso.

-Y si se entera que ahora tú y ella están saliendo ella…-

-Explotara de celos como los pantalones ajustados de Trina- Muy gráfico

\- ¿Tú plan es pasar el resto de tu vida con miedo de Jade? - Yo mejor que nadie sé que Jade puede ser un poco… Demasiado, agresiva, celosa, hiriente, mandona, gritona pero bueno, ella también me había mostrado otros lados. - ¿Sabes que hará que a Jade no le importe con quién salgas? –

\- ¿Si la chica no tiene cabeza? – Probablemente, pero no.

-No, si ella sale con alguien más- Y era tan simple, mi carrera de cupido acababa de empezar y tenía dos parejas nuevas que formar.

-Nadie en la escuela la invita a salir-

\- ¿Por qué? –

-Porque Jade es aterradora- Pero muy linda y eso podía darme algún chance. – Una mirada y tiemblan- y así comienza mi misión, alguien invitará a Jade a salir para el viernes y de eso yo me encargo.

…

La escuche calentar la voz durante el almuerzo, canta increíble, cualquiera cae por una voz así, afinada, melodiosa… y su grito de odio hacia la coordinación de sonido es aterradora. ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a alguien que la invite?

-Vamos- Estoy usando mi mejor carita de suplica y André no cede

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no-

\- ¿Entonces lo harás? -

-No voy a invitar a Jade a una cita-

-Por favor, si la invitas a salir los demás chicos se darán cuenta que pueden hacerlo y Beck podrá dejar de preocuparse por salir con Meredith- Era simple, sólo una cita -Hace un año tenías un crush con Jade-

-Las cosas cambian-

-Una cita, no es terrible, yo tuve una con ella y de hecho fue… bastante bien-

\- ¿Qué? –

-En la última obra de Sikowitz, tuve una cita con ella, de hecho, me divertí, cantamos, comimos, espantamos a unos creeps y después ella me llevó a casa- No había sido la peor cita de mi vida, en realidad había tenido miles peores.

-Ahí lo tienes, invítala tú- Algo en mi mente no alcanzó a procesar nada -Es sólo una cita, así todos sabrán que invitar a Jade es posible, quién mejor que tú-

-Ella me odia- Era cierto -Y me gusta seguir viva- También era cierto, no sólo me rechazaría, también iba a matarme lentamente por el intento, ese fue el punto donde todo cobró sentido y mis piernas temblaron. El grito de Jade en el micrófono no lo hizo mejor.

-Cupido no va a cumplir su trabajo- Beck saldrá con Meredith así sea lo último que haga, literalmente.

-Lo haré- André, me observó intrigado, iba a invitar a salir a Jade West y ella iba a decirme sí.

…

La vi meter unas cosas en su casillero y comencé a avanzar, André observaba desde la distancia segura, me prometió levantar mi cuerpo inerte de los pasillos, mis piernas temblaban, era como caminar a mi muerte segura.

-Hey, Jade- Cerro su casillero de golpe y me observó fijamente, sentí el color salir de mi cuerpo, entendí la sensación que describía Beck, mi vejiga debía ser valiente.

-Vega, te vas a quedar parada viéndome o dejaras de robar oxígeno- Debo mantenerlo junto

-Te ves… mmm… muy…- Piensa Tori, es una sola oportunidad

\- ¿Te golpeaste con algo o eres así de torpe siempre? Así eres siempre-

\- ¿QuieresiralFullMoonJamconmigo? – Vi la confusión en sus ojos, creo que lo solté muy rápido, quizá debería…

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Y así fue como mi vejiga quiso ser débil, su confusión paso a ira, entrecerré los ojos un poco, el valor salió de mi ser.

-Ya habíamos tenido una cita… antes- Y todo parecía detenido en el tiempo, habían pasado mil vidas y yo le había dicho dos cosas – Quería saber si quieres ir al Full Moon Jam conmigo… como… una cita- Y la ira solo se acrecentó.

\- ¿Es una broma? – La vi revolver algo en su bolsa y supe que eran las tijeras que le había dado Cat de Navidad, siempre las cargaba cerca, iba a morir en los pasillos de HA. - ¿Por-qué? – Y su voz fue tan contundente, como si pudiera saber todo de mí, salió sin más todo.

-Si tú sales con alguien entonces Beck podría…-

\- ¿Beck te lo pidió? – Y su mirada era una combinación de dolor y odio

-No, yo quisiera… el… si…- Mis pisadas fueron en retroceso de a poco hasta que mis pies lo siguieron hasta donde estaba André.

\- ¡Tú también estabas en ello! – El grito de Jade retumbo en los pasillos y sin más los dos corrimos con todo, la vi lanzar su mochila y correr contra nosotros, después de una persecución terminamos en el armario del conserje.

\- ¿Ahora qué? –

-Esperamos a que Jade se calme o se desquite con algo- Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, si esta era la sensación de todos los chicos por invitar a Jade, entonces… La puerta se abrió de repente y todos los latidos se detuvieron. Me lancé a los brazos de André y nos hicimos chiquitos. Era Beck.

-Eres tú- Beck había entrado quitado de la pena al armario

-Pensamos que eras Jade-

-¿Quieren que vaya a buscarla?-

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-André y yo decidimos…- Me interrumpió de la nada y no pude evitar mirarlo de mala manera.

-A mí me arrastraron-

-Fue tu idea que yo la invitara a salir…- Jade cayó del cielo, literalmente, de la nada estaba frente a nosotros, con un papel de baño entre sus manos, con esa mirada amenazante en sus ojos, me abracé de nuevo a André y gritos aparecieron por todos lados, eran míos. Cómo nos podía matar con papel de baño.

-Bájalo- No era una orden, pero la mirada de Beck hizo que Jade pusiera el arma mortal en el suelo. - ¿Por qué los persigues? –

-Estos dos idiotas trataron de jugarme una broma, Vega me invitó a salir- La expresión de Beck era una mezcla de confusión y frustración, no entendí bien ninguna de las dos emociones.

-Solo estamos tratando de ayudar- Era cierto, quizá en una forma un poco retorcida y extraña, pero era la intención.

\- ¿Por qué querría su ayuda? – Fue un grito más que una pregunta, aunque creo que no vale la pena la aclaración, Jade estaba gritando todo el tiempo.

-Todos están aterrados por pedirte una cita- Confirmo en experiencia propia.

-Así es como yo lo quiero-

-A mí me arrastraron- André iba a sufrir las consecuencias de esos comentarios, él estaba felizmente ayudando hace un par de minutos, sé que río un poco al verme asustada frente a Jade.

-Verás… nosotros pensamos…-

-Tú pensaste- André fue todo, menos útil.

-NOSOTROS pensamos que, si yo te invitaba a salir y tu decías que sí, bueno…- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, tan azules, tan verdes, tan… llenos de rabia. -Tú no estarías molesta de que Beck invitara a alguien más- Un bufido de molestia salió de los labios de Jade.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me importa con quién salgas? Terminamos, invita a salir a quién quieras- La frustración estaba en cada palabra, se veía harta con la situación, yo sabía que las cosas estaban mejorando.

\- Ves, te dije que sólo debías preguntarle a Meredith si quería salir contigo- Sabía que tenía razón… o no… el nombre hizo que la sangre de Jade hirviera.

-¡¿Meredith?!- Ese era un grito. André se apresuró a tomar todo el papel de baño a su alcance.

-Jade…-

-Lo sabía, hace dos años cuando tú estuviste en esa horrible obra con ella- El reproche recalo en Beck, vi un poco de dolor en ella y en el modo en que sus palabras salían de sus labios.

-Creo que yo escribí esa obra- Oficialmente André sólo estaba haciendo peor la situación.

-Sabes qué…- Un suspiro – No me importa, sal con Meredith- Una mirada de malicia escapo de sus labios, levantó una ceja y se dispuso a irse. Como si de pronto recordara algo, me miró fijamente, sonrió un poco y agregó -Al parecer tú y yo tenemos otra cita- Sin más se marchó y azotó la puerta.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba, Jade aceptó la cita, después de todo me dijo que sí. Beck salió poco después de Jade, claramente confundido, pero probablemente no tan confundido como yo.

…

-¿Podemos hablar? – Claramente tengo tendencias suicidas por estar frente a ella preguntando, había sido una tarde extraña, Trina me interrogó hasta altas horas de la noche a cerca del rumor que corría por HA, yo, Tori Vega había invitado a nadie más que a Jade West y sorprendentemente y en contra de todo pronóstico, ella aceptó.

-¿Qué? – Me contestó de mala gana. Ella lucía un top verde que resaltaba todo, me miró fijamente y el temblor de mis piernas regreso. Me quedé en blanco, vocifero un gruñido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar. Nunca note lo altas que eran sus botas, ella era más alta que yo, cuánto. Esas medias ceñidas a sus piernas a juego con esa falda la hacían lucir…

-Espera- La tomé de la muñeca, se giró y levantó una ceja – Es una "cita" "cita"- No la formulé como una pregunta y ella tampoco me dio una respuesta clara

-Tú querías una "cita" "cita", tengamos una- No estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba pasando y el encuentro claramente no había aclarado nada. Iba a tener una cita con Jade West.

…

Acomodé nuestras sillas lo más lejos posible de Beck y Meredith, ella se veía muy feliz y Jade a pesar de no mencionar demasiado y después de un "espero tengas un buen ángulo" fue detrás del escenario para calentar la voz. Aproveché el poco tiempo para servir dos vasos de ponche.

-¿Qué tal tú cita?- La voz de Beck me hizo dar un sobresalto. Sonreí al verlo.

-¿Qué tal la tuya? ¿Van a acurrucarse juntos? - Un poco de picardía estaba en mi voz, por muy inesperada que fuera la situación estaba haciendo esto para que Beck se diera una nueva oportunidad.

-No- Fue una respuesta contundente

-¿Qué? Después de todo lo que hice, fui casi asesinada con papel de baño y estoy en una cita con Jade-

-Meredith está bien, muy bien, es sólo que… creo que aprendí algo sobre mí-

-Que no sabes aprovechar las oportunidades que te brindo al tratar de ser cupido con una chica super linda- Después de todo lo que había pasado esta semana, yo esperaba un verdadero final feliz.

-No, creo que… quisiera salir con una chica que pelee un poco y alguien que sepa lo que quiera-

-¿Por qué?- Y era una pregunta genuina, a quién le gusta una relación así… Y ustedes pueden decir que, a mí, pero eso no es cierto, mi relación amistad-odio con Jade no funciona así. Nosotras somos amigas, incluso estamos en una amistosa cita, ella pasó amablemente por mi y me llevará a casa. Las cosas van por un mejor camino, después de la primera cita las cosas mejoraron, ahora que tenemos dos… bueno.

-Porque no es fácil, fácil es aburrido- Y el tenía un punto, no es que yo esté aceptando nada, pero entiendo, Jade es difícil, después de tantos esfuerzos por construir una amistad con ella estábamos en un toma y da extraño que no parecía tan malo. Entonces supe quién no era aburrida y de pronto todo hizo sentido. Yo estaba siendo una pieza en el juego, al igual que Meredith, solamente para que Jade y Beck estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

-Ok, gente, listos para Jade West- Ella apareció por el escenario y debo admitir que su presentación a juego con su voz fue increíble, observé al lado de Beck y la letra gritaba su nombre. La vi bajar del escenario y acercarse de a poco a donde estábamos.

Beck tenía aquella sonrisa de galán en su rostro y la picardía de Jade estaba en su mirada, al terminar de cantar bajo el micrófono y todas las miradas recaían en ellos dos, el mundo estaba sobre ellos, como dije, estoy enamorada del amor y si esto fuera una serie, esta seria la escena final para cerrar una reconciliación. Lo sentía mucho por Meredith, era una linda chica, pero muchas veces los secundarios deben hacerse a un lado para que los protagonistas tengan su beso al final de la escena.

-Te extraño- Y las palabras de Beck hicieron que un "awww" escapara de los labios de muchos, yo incluida, todos sabían de la clase de relación que ellos tenían y yo tengo la certeza de que todos están tan encantados con su regreso como yo.

Así debía ser y por un segundo se detuvo el tiempo, vi a Jade sonreír con superioridad y avanzar un par de pasos extra, yo no sabía que tan cerca estaba de la escena hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando sentí su peso apoyado en el mío lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerla, para cuando sentí su aliento sobre mis labios fue muy tarde, la ligera presión que ejercía en mi mejilla y el empujón de sus labios con las míos me dejó en blanco. Sentí el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, nunca me había sentido así y tan rápido como empezó terminó.

Se separó sólo un poco para ver la malicia en sus ojos, sonrió y para sorpresa mía, escuche aplausos, se quitó de mi punto de visión y la mirada de Beck estaba desencajada, sabía que lo que sea que pasó en ese segundo acababa de destruir todo lo que yo había querido creer desde siempre y de paso mi relación de amistad con Beck.

Jade acababa de besarme ante la mirada de todos y sobre todo la de Beck, soy la peor amiga del universo, invité a su ex a una cita, me besé con ella el día que él decidió que la quería de vuelta y lo más importante, me moría por besarla de nuevo.

* * *

**Como saben estoy de regreso, tenía un par de borradores sin publicar, espero disfruten de lo que escribí hace varios años. Siempre me pareció que muchos de los capítulos tenían un gran potencial y esta es la retorcida idea que vino con uno de ello.**

**Gracias por leer! Disfruten.**


	2. One Thousand Berry Balls

**Hey, ya saben, Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Jade… Tengo un problema y necesito ayuda- La pequeña pelirroja se acercó a mí, era demasiado temprano para lidiar con ella. No había dormido bien después de lo que había ocurrido en el último Full Moon Jam. Vega no había parado de mandar mensajes durante el fin de semana y ahora esto.

La ví de reojo junto a André, al parecer mandarme a la pequeña molestia era su forma de llamar mi atención, no habíamos hablado de nada durante el fin de semana, sabía que era tiempo, sabía qué quería de todo esto y estoy segura de que la insípida de Vega me ayudará a conseguirlo. Ambos me saludan cínicos, ya veré como cobrar también esto.

-Sabes que el Cowboy Luau Dance es este sábado- Quizá no era mala idea esta conversación con Cat. Esta iba a ser una buena manera de seguir con el plan que se estaba concretando. Esta mañana vi a Beck muriendo de ira, no se acerco a ninguno de nosotros y simplemente refunfuño a su casillero. Estoy cansada de que el simplemente me vea como la opción segura, un poco de su juego será muy útil y para este sábado el va a rogarme.

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sigo de pie frente a Cat y me acabo de perder una aburrida conversación, me mira como si quisiera una respuesta… creo que es sobre Robbie… ew.

El chico baja corriendo las escaleras y comienzan a perseguirse, creo que quiere invitarla al baile… ew, aunque creo que es mi momento de conseguir mi cita para el sábado.

…

-Hey- Me mira detenidamente y se queda sin palabras, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. - ¿No me diras nada? El fin de semana morías por hablar conmigo- Su elocuencia no le ayuda mucho, nunca he creído que sea muy brillante, menos mal no es taaaaaaaaaaaan fea.

-Yo… si, veras lo que pasó en el Full Moon Jam…-

\- ¿Qué con eso? –

-Bueno tú… me… me besarte y…-

-No te vi quejarte- Y ese rubor en sus mejillas apareció, será una buena actriz para mi acto – Fue sólo un beso, Vega-

-Si bueno no es una queja, yo pensé que… veras fue un poco confuso todo lo que paso y…-

-No vine para hablar de eso- Y es cierto, un simple beso no cambia nada de cómo se están jugando las cartas -Tú iras como mi cita para el baile del sábado, vamos a hacer oficial… esto- Con un mal ademan señalo el espacio entre nosotras, veo su confusión, no tengo tiempo para esto. -Te diré que usar y espero estés puntual para que pase por ti a tu casa- Suficiente información.

Me dispongo a irme y me sostiene por la muñeca.

-¿Oficial? ¿"Esto"? Jade creo que no estoy entendiendo bien qué…-

-Nunca has sido muy brillante- Me mira con un poco de desprecio. Lleva su cabello un poco diferente y usa un vestido floreado con una chaqueta roja, es curioso, se ve más… ¿Producida? De lo normal, supongo que para lo que necesito, eso servirá.

-¿Estamos saliendo?- Y las conexiones parecen pasar por su cabeza muy rápido. Ruedo los ojos inevitablemente, sus ojos marrones se clavan en los míos, nunca había notado su color, ese día en el Full Moon Jam estábamos tan cerca que por fin lo noté, un color lodo, más como un color lodo diluido, bastante… mhe.

-Falsamente, así es-

\- ¿Falsamente? –

\- ¿Planeas repetir todo lo que digo? – Quizá debí conseguirme a alguien menos molesta para esto.

-No, pero… No entiendo por qué estamos…-

-No tienes que entenderlo, fuiste notificada- Sin más ahora si paso a retirarme, debo escoger una ropa adecuada para que use, es nuestro primer evento público y me muero por disfrutar a un Beck celoso.

...

Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Vega tenía razón, sólo hacía falta una invitación para que las demás siguieran, me aseguré de que Beck viera por lo menos un par. Sólo esta mañana una chica rubia, la cual no recuerdo ver antes, a pesar de que ella parecía conocerme, se acercó a preguntarme si tenía con quién ir al baile de mañana. Escuchar a Beck azotar su casillero me encantó. Escuche por los pasillos que Meredith sería su cita para el baile, esa mujer no tiene autoestima, después de la humillación de hace una semana, no debió haber aceptado otra cita con Beck.

-Hey… escuche que muchas personas te invitaron al baile- Vega se acercó a mi molestamente, tiene toda la semana haciendo lo mismo, este jueguito está comenzando a cansarme, quizá sólo debería aceptar una de las otras citas. -Y quería confirmar si tú… bueno si nosotras seguíamos... ya sabes... falsamente saliendo.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer repetirte todo? –

-No yo sólo…-

-Toma, usarás esto para mañana- Había guardado el atuendo en mi casillero, estaba un poco arrugado, Cat se lo probó para acertar en la talla.

-Puedes pasar por mi al centro comercial, estoy trabajando con André en un lugar de yogurt helado- Ew yogurt helado, el infierno seguro.

-No-

-Pero dijiste que pasarías por mi-

-A tu casa, que André te lleve, además no sabía que la princesita conocía el trabajo duro- Levanté un poco la ceja, ella refunfuño y tomó el traje de mis manos, se veía un poco molesta, más decepcionada diría yo, aunque definitivamente eso no me importa.

…

-Jade… me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo- Y esa era la chica más segura que se había acercado a lo largo de la semana, me sentía impresionada y aburrida al mismo tiempo. Vi a Beck oportunamente y seguí la corriente.

-Iré con Vega, ya sabes, después de lo que pasó, creo que al fin encontré alguien que valga la…- Y así fue como fui arrastrada, simplemente me tomó del braso y me llevó al armario del conserje, buenos recuerdos en ese lugar, no lo voy a negar, el Beck molesto me gusta.

\- ¿Qué demonios pretendes con todo esto? ¿Ahora tú y Tori salen? Ella no te soporta y tú tampoco- Habla más fuerte de lo que acostumbra, pero no grita, sólo se ve muy desesperado por el asunto -Me humillaste frente a toda la escuela, estabas cantándome a mí, estabas acercándote a mi- Y de pronto de acerca de a poco hasta que puedo sentir su respiración - ¿Crees que no te conozco? - Y sus labios presionan sobre los mías, no puedo evitar sonreír, esto era justo lo que quería… pero aún no era suficiente.

Lo empujo lejos de mi y me mira sorprendido.

-No me conoces… Lee entre líneas Beck- Abro la puerta y salgo más que feliz, yo no soy fácil y si él me quiere de vuelta, va a costarle.

…

-Entonces, ustedes están juntas-

-Se podría decir- No puedo decirle a Cat que es una mentira o irá corriendo a decirla a Beck, esto se debe de quedar entre Vega y yo.

-Entonces ella te gusta- Ew no, es decir ella no es mi tipo o el tipo de nadie podría decir. Esto es un juego nada más, ella quería ayudarme a tener muchas citas y ahora las tengo, me ayuda a probar mi punto con Beck y eso me alegra, pero gustarme… ew.

-Supongo-

-Awwwwww- De dónde salió esa expresión, por qué -Yo creo que también le gustas- Y ahora si tiene mi atención

-A qué te refieres-

-Ella siempre está para ti y aunque no lo demuestres, tú también estas para ella, además le cantaste una canción y la besaste, todos vieron la forma en que te miró después, le gustas- Y yo creo que Cat acaba de enloquecer por completo, sólo está así porque tiene asuntos mezclados con Robbie para esta noche.

-Eso no es real-

-Lo es, tan real como ese día que mi hermano…- No más historias de su hermano, subo el volumen de la radio mientras nos dirigimos al baile, Vega cantará esta noche, será un buen momento para hacerlo oficial.

Si alguien se pregunta hasta dónde pienso llegar antes de que le de una oportunidad a Beck, es fácil, en el instante en que lo vea rogándome y no voy a aceptar menos.

…

Vi a Cat frotarse con Sinjin y créanme, fue más perturbador de lo que imaginan, creo que trataba de que Robbie estuviera celoso, la verdad es que creo que las dos opciones son igual de asquerosas. Estos jovenes de ahora que usan personas para dar celos.

También pude ver a Meredith abrazada a Beck, no sentí más que pena, a penas ayer su cita me besó implorando, lo saludé de buena manera y sólo enfureció, me encanta ser la mala de la historia.

Vi a Cat ser pateada en la cara por su falsa cita, la noqueó de inmediato, fue un buen golpe para ser honesta, todos nos acercamos a ver si estaba bien, la rodeamos y ese fue el instante en el que sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me alejaba del bullicio.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

-Alguien amaneció cooperativa- Me miró con un poco de pena y agachó la mirada, entonces recordé lo que mencionó Cat. -Devuélveme el favor, canta para mi y cuando termines subiré contigo- La miré detenidamente, la vi morder su labio sólo un poco y de pronto ahí estaba ese recuerdo.

Llevaba una semana ignorando esa imagen, esa terrible sensación, esa misma mueca fue la que hizo el segundo después del beso, un segundo después y se mordió el labio así, justo como lo esta haciendo ahora.

_Abre un poco los labios, me quedé sin aire, cuando era más joven, yo sé no es como que sea un adulto ni nada, pero hace algunos años, me besé con una chica, una pequeña chica castaña, fue algo muy inocente, poco relevante, ella simplemente lo vio como un juego y la verdad es que yo no quería pensar en ello._

_Pero ahora estaba de frente a otra chica castaña, con esos enormes ojos de sorpresa y esa leve mueca mordiéndose el labio, Vega no se había movido mucho, ni siquiera había correspondido a mi beso, la sentí tensarse entre mis brazos, pero relajarse un segundo después. Ese beso no había sido para nada como el que sucedió hace años, no entendía de dónde venía esa extraña asociación._

_Soltó un suspiro al separarnos, se mordió el labio y después sonrió, entiendo su sorpresa y la razón por la que no había correspondido del todo, pero algo en mi no entendía el después. __Simplemente se fue, yo había obtenido lo que quería, pero algo no dejaba de molestarme, no la vi después de eso, estuvo tratando de contactarme por todos los medios y era mi turno de desaparecer._

Me sonrió y se fue donde André, era su turno de cantar, pretendía esperar junto a Cat pero parecía haberse arreglado con Robbie. Me dispuse a estar en primera fila, Vega me miró directamente antes de comenzar.

La actuación no estuvo taaaan mal y subir las escaleras hasta arriba no fue taaaan difícil, llevaba el atuendo que yo había escogido, el talle fue perfecto y el rosa estuvo bastante acorde con ese chaleco azul.

-Gran canción… André- Sonrió y rodo los ojos, me quitó el vaso de ponche y bebió un poco. -Entonces estamos oficialmente saliendo-

-Aún no te devuelvo el "favor"- Y sentí sus manos rozar mi cintura y atraparme, instintivamente me hice un poco para atrás, la vi sonreír y después suspirar, tomo valor y se acercó de a poco, hasta que sentí sus labios en los míos. Se sintió tan suave, casi como un roce, esta ve yo fui la que no se movió, me tomó por sorpresa y me pregunté si así se había sentido ella aquel día.

Entonces recordé por qué hacía todo, miré abajo y ahí estaba él, observando, muerto de rabia y después la vi a ella con esa sonrisa y de nuevo con esa leve mueca. Yo no era como ella, no era una cobarde.

Antes de que se separar completamente quite su sombrero y la tomé por la nuca, me miro con interrogante, pero no la dejé hacer la pregunta, la bese y esta vez ella me respondió, fue un beso largo y sentido. Yo sabía la respuesta a su pregunta… No era necesario besarnos de nuevo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, estoy retocando el siguiente borrador, no me estoy tardando tanto porque varios ya tenían varias partes escritas. Espero siga siendo de su agrado. **

**Gracias por sus follow, favs and reviews, me hacen querer avanzar con la historia c:**


	3. Robbie Sells Rex

**Victorious no me pertenece, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de repente todo cobró sentido, es una sensación que se tiene una vez en la vida, díganme cursi, no voy a negarlo, pero, así es como se siente cuando de pronto todo encaja en un acto tan simple como un beso. Es un instante en el instante previo, cuando tomas un poco de aire y sientes que no respiras suficiente, dudas y pasan mil cosas por tu cabeza y de repente ya no hay nada más que ganas, ganas de que ese momento dure para siempre, porque sabes que no lo sentirás de nuevo.

Odio que sea por ella, pero creo que no podía ser de otra forma, sentí su respiración agitada golpear contra mis labios y vi sus ojos, dios, sus ojos, son tan embriagantes, ese turquesa y su estúpida cara de superioridad ¿burla? ¿malicia? Estoy perdiendo tanto en este juego.

-No eres tan mala actriz como yo creía- Y así es como el diablo vestido de ángel me llevó a la realidad, no te confundas Tori, en este juego tienes todo para perder.

Pude sentirlo, ella me besó y yo a ella, fue tan sentido, fue tan vivido y fue una estupidez de mi parte.

…

La semana fue algo muy normal, ella se veía muy normal, normal dentro de lo que enfrasca una relación falsa con una Jade pasivo-agresiva. Me sonreía, me dejaba acercarme e incluso pasaba por mi en las mañanas, pero siendo Jade, al estar solas a penas me miraba, no hablaba, me ignoraba por completo. Me estaba volviendo loca con su actitud. Me estaba volviendo loca por no hablar de lo que sentí ese día con el beso, loca por besarla otra vez y que me correspondiera.

\- ¿Vas a acuchillar tu desayuno toda la mañana? Parece que hay problemas en el infierno- Esto es otra cosa que ya no soporto, Trina, su interrogatorio y sus comentarios. -Simplemente no entiendo cuál es la obsesión que tienen todos con ella, Beck, tú y todos los chicos que se acercan a pedirle una cita-

\- ¿Todos, quién? –

-Ahora si pareces interesada, que acaso tú captora no te dijo que medio Hollywood Arts quiere una cita, Beck está desconfiando de su sombra, no sé por qué tú no- Porque no tengo derecho ni a eso, pero Jade me advirtió que nadie debía saber a qué estábamos jugando, mucho menos Trina -Beck está tan vulnerable y es el momento justo para que sea todo mío- Volverá con Jade tarde o temprano, era algo que yo sabía, que yo quería, creo, mi único objetivo desde un principio era ese, que ellos pudieran estar juntos, pero con esa sensación que volvía con el recuerdo…

-Déjalo en paz, si está vulnerable lo último que querrá es a una loca corriendo tras de él, además el quiere a Jade nada más- Era cierto, no hablábamos en absoluto, creo que me odia y con todo el derecho del mundo.

-No entiendo nada, estas con esa bruja por obligación o por qué no te importa que Beck muera por ella-

-Jade está conmigo mientras quiera y sólo mientras quiera, no puedo obligarla a nada- Trina me miró con suspicacia, sé que sospecha algo, pero no le cuadra del todo. A pesar de ello, es algo cierto, no puedes obligar a nadie a estar contigo, si ella lo quiere así, aunque sea momentáneo yo voy a apoyarla.

-Esa asquerosa manera en que se besaban va a quedar en mi memoria para siempre, cómo puedes si quiera…- Hizo un sonido como si fuera a vomitar y rodé los ojos -Pensar en besarla- Y si, es lo mismo que yo me he preguntado desde que empezó este juego, pero ahora sólo me pasa por la cabeza por qué no lo hace de nuevo.

-¿Quién está besando a quién?- Y para agregar tragedia a mi confusión, mi papá acababa de escuchar eso, quería morir en ese instante.

-Nadie, nadie besa a nadie-

-Tori y Jade están saliendo- Y lo dijo sin dejar su desayuno de lado, como si nada, como acusándome de una travesura, incriminándome. Vi un poco de incredulidad en los ojos de mi padre, me quedé callada y su expresión fue de mera sorpresa. Mi padre conocía a Jade, más por las conversaciones en las cenas, la había visto un par de veces y conocía a la perfección la basta cantidad de trastadas que ella hacía conmigo.

\- ¿Jade West? La chica de las historias de miedo y de sufrimiento durante los últimos años… - Asentí de manera lamentable, si esto era un juego lo último que quería es que mis padres se enteraran, pero aquí estábamos - ¿Te tiene bajo algún tipo de amenaza? ¿Ha ejercido sobre ti algún daño físico? ¿Sabe que soy policía? – Las preguntas me parecieron extrañamente amigables, no estaba molesto.

-No… No… y se lo recordaré cuando la vea, te lo aseguro- Papá asintió y se fue.

\- ¡¿No le vas a decir nada más?! – Trina gritó, no entiendo a qué se debe su molestia, a la popularidad repentina de Jade, a que quiere fingir ser buena hermana y regañarme por el enorme error que estoy cometiendo o porque, aunque Beck sea soltero jamás se va a fijar en ella.

…

-Mi padre quiere que sepas que es policía-

\- ¿Qué? – Me miro mientras esperábamos el semáforo, me encanta como se le ve ese color morado -Es algo que ya sabía, por qué quiere que lo sepa, es una especie de amenaza por llevarte-

-Es una especie de amenaza ya que sales conmigo- Mirada al volante, no dijo nada más, me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, normalmente no hablábamos mucho en el auto, éramos un viejo matrimonio que seguía por mero compromiso. Sé que algo pasaba por su cabeza, estaciono el auto, pero no se movió.

En días como hoy agradecía que Jade me trajera a la escuela, me ahorraba el martirio de hermana que tenía, hoy tenía una conferencia en el caja negra, normalmente llegamos un poco antes para que Jade compre su café, es una chica de rutinas, pasa siempre por mi a la misma hora, suena el claxon cinco veces para que salga, conduce por la misma ruta y procura estacionar en el mismo cajón (el cual siempre está vacío, todos recuerdan lo que le pasó al último carro que decidió ocupar SU cajón), en la cafetería siempre pide lo mismo, un americano sin azúcar y sin cortar, a veces cuando es viernes pide un prensa francesa pero sólo si puede ver como es el prensado, me atrapan sus detalles y el modo en que actúa.

-Nosotros no estamos saliendo en realidad, tu padre no debería preocuparse por eso- Se desabrochó el cinturón y se salió del auto sin esperarme.

Al salir me dirigí a la cafetería y ella no estaba, le pregunté a Festus por ella y me dijo que no la había visto. Pedí lo típico para ella. La busque hasta mi último minuto libre antes de la conferencia. Estaba en el estrado cuando la vi cruzar la puerta hablando con André.

Todos fueron ocupando sus asientos, no vi a Beck por ningún lado, Jade continuo cerca de André, me la pensé mucho antes de acercarme, no sabía si estaba enojada o no, todo en ella seguía siendo un misterio después de estas tres semanas.

-Prensa francesa y… si me aseguré de que estuviera recién prensado- Sonreí temerosa, con una mueca y un resoplido lo tomo de mala gana. André moría de risa por el gesto, lo vi en sus ojos, él había estado en mi lugar, sabía que estaba perdida.

…

El enorme Mason había accedido a dar una conferencia en el caja negra, seguíamos hablando después del incidente con Jade, todo había salido bien al final y se había portado muy amable conmigo, él era una enorme puerta que yo pretendía dejar abierta.

\- Mason Thornesmith nos va a enseñar que divertido y emocionante puede ser la industria musical y…- todos escuchamos como despedía a alguien con una esposa embarazada por teléfono y me di cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, escuché la satisfacción de horrible acto por parte de una Jade feliz. -Bueno qué consejos tienes para los estudiantes de Hollywood Arts que quieren entrar en el negocio de la música-

-Bueno… si trabajan duro, se concentran… a quién engaño, todos sus sueños serán destrozados- No salió como yo esperaba y vi la confusión en la cara de todos, peor idea de la vida.

\- ¿Preguntas? – Mason quiso hablar con Robbie al final de la conferencia para sorpresa de todos.

El karma siempre me ha parecido algo justo, es tan instantáneo, The Flour Bomber tomó venganza y empanizó a Trina por completo, la vi resoplar harina, ese momento en mi vida se llama felicidad, no me mal interpreten, odio al sujeto, pero agradezco ver así a Trina después del incidente de la mañana.

…

Invité a todos a la típica noche de películas, a la cuál solo se unió André, Robbie parecía fuera de si con todo el asunto de Rex, Beck ni siquiera contestaba los mensajes en el grupo, Cat pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Jade y en palabras de Jade… ya nos veíamos demasiado como para tener que soportarme un día extra. Un encanto.

-Es un poco extraño que Jade no quisiera venir, pasan todo el tiempo juntas ¿problemas en el paraíso? – Suspire mientras me sentaba a su lado y me recargaba en su hombro.

-No la entiendo-

-Tú sabes que te entiendo, pero no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, en tres semanas son la pareja perfecta a los ojos de todos, Jade ni siquiera te ha gritado o tratado de matar- Sonrió ante el comentario, es cierto, Jade se ve calmada, confundida, podría decir que, hasta un poco apagada, todo debe ser por el asunto de Beck. -Además me tienes que contar como pasaste de tratar de conseguirle una cita para que Beck saliera con Meredith a tú en una relación tan estable con Jade, de la nada, literalmente, chica hay algo raro en todo esto-

-Creo que siempre fue lo que buscaba, no sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero después de que ella me besara en lugar de a Beck, todo se volvió confuso y claro a la vez-

-Entiendo-

\- ¿De verdad? –

-No- Yo tampoco -Es decir, entiendo que te gusta y todo eso, creo que entiendo que si Jade va bien con todo, ella es menos… hostil, lo que no entiendo es por qué te beso, hasta lo que yo había entendido era una cita arreglada, tú sólo salías con ella por Beck-

-Si, yo no sé cómo explicar eso-

-Pasó algo más en la cita- Lo dijo con un tono juguetón como insinuando algo más, me dio un poco de risa la expresión en combinación con el movimiento de sus manos.

-No, creo que ella estaba harta del juego con Beck y sólo… quiere empezar de nuevo- Era una manera de verlo, supongo.

-Y por qué no vino hoy-

-Me dijo que quería hablar con Cat a solas, creo que está bien que tenga su espacio, nos vemos muy seguido y es muy… amable al llevarme y traerme a casa-

-No creí que amable y Jade fueran bien en una oración dicha por ti- Sonrió, André siempre ha sido increíble conmigo, me está causando un verdadero malestar el tener que mentirle. -Así que dime, cómo es tener a la mismísima Jade West de novia- Y eso fue lo que me desarmó, ella no era mi novia, es decir no era mi novia falsa, no es que me importe un título, pero… eso creía Hollywood Arts. André me observó fijamente como con duda, estoy segura de que mi cara había cambiado por completo.

-Ella es… muy rutinaria, disciplinada, un poco gruñona cuando las cosas no salen como quiere, le gusta escribir en la biblioteca con los auriculares puesto, le encanta ver obras y películas de terror durante los ratos libres o el almuerzo, toma notas de las cosas importantes en una vieja bitácora y…- Escuche la risa de André que me desconcertó un poco.

-Así es como suena una Tori enamorada- Su risa se hizo más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué? –

-Honestamente no me tragaba el cuento de que ustedes dos estaban saliendo, Beck me preguntó tantas veces de si me lo creía, él tampoco cree nada, piensa que Jade quiere verlo rogarle- Una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de mis labios, Beck ya sabe para dónde va todo esto.

-Él me odia-

-No… creo que el entiende que Jade estaba soltera cuando pasó todo entre ustedes, creo que sólo se arrepiente de no darse cuenta antes que quería a Jade-

-Eso puedo entenderlo-

-Pero ahora que escucho tu versión de la historia creo que Beck va a superarlo, cuando se de cuenta de que todo va enserio, va a superarlo y todo será como antes- Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupaba, que se diera cuenta del jueguito que teníamos.

…

Cinco fuertes bocinazos, a la misma hora de siempre, chequé la cuenta de Beck por la mañana, había subido un par de fotos con unas chicas de Northridge en el "Karaoke Dokie", algo me decía que Jade iba a estar particularmente molesta por dicho acto, me apresuré a tomar mis cosas y salir.

Ese vestido azul marino me hizo no querer saber nada más del mundo, el contraste con su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos turquesa, le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, a perfecto juego con sus luces moradas en el cabello.

-Wow – Levantó una ceja con incredulidad

\- ¿Eso es todo? –

-Es decir… te ves muy… hermosa- Su desconfianza apareció, me di cuenta del enorme error que acababa de cometer -Es decir, el vestido es muy hermoso, te sienta bien-

-Nerviosa para ser tan temprano, Vega- Ella no iba a dejar pasar ese desliz.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu… fin de semana con André? – Parecía tener un poco de ganas de hablar, esto era algo nuevo.

\- ¿Hay algo qué quieras saber en específico? – Pareció fastidiarse un poco por el comentario.

-Si no quieres hablar no tenemos por qué hacerlo-

-Bien, él me preguntó por qué no nos acompañaron Cat y tú, ya sabes-

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? –

-Que querías hablar con Cat y que el espacio está bien entre nosotras-

\- ¿Sospecha algo? –

-No lo creo, sólo al principio dudó de porque mi novia no quería pasar el fin de semana conmigo- No estaba segura de qué esperaba con ese comentario, pero por lo menos más que silencio si era lo que estaba buscando. Sé que estaba abusando de mis límites pero debía probar -¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?-

-Lo necesario para que Beck venga a rogarme, esas fotos en The Slap me dicen que está a punto de romperse-

-Bien- Llegamos a HA a tiempo como siempre. -Tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi casillero, nos vemos donde Sikowitz.

Lo necesario, no estaba segura de por qué me estaba sintiendo así últimamente, Jade me estaba haciendo cuestionarme todo, yo nunca me había fijado demasiado en la apariencia de alguien, en sus ojos, en lo que hace, en lo que le gusta, nunca había rogado porque de algún modo pudiera besarle de nuevo, y aquí estaba yo, buscando que pasara de nuevo.

Me gustaría decir que, si hubiera sabido que así iban a terminar las cosas, lo hubiera evitado, lamentablemente sé que lo haría de nuevo por tener esa sensación de nuevo y sentir ese beso una vez más. A pesar de que ya había pasado una semana de ello, me alegraba que todo se siguiera sintiendo tan fresco.

…

-Aquí estoy, caminando por la escuela, esperando que The Flour Bomber no arruine mi increíblemente caro outfit, ya saben… bombardeándolo con harina- Jade cargaba una bocina mientras daba esa pasarela, ahora todo tenía sentido. -Voy a atrapar a ese payaso-

-Entonces usas eso para atraer su atención-

-Si y cuando lo intente voy a atraparlo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo- Esa era mi chica, tan aterradora como de costumbre, Jade actuaba normal a mi alrededor, se acercaba bastante a mí, con esos tacones quedaba un poco más alta que yo, colocó su mano en mi hombro y mi instinto me dijo que pusiera mi mano en su cintura, sentí su piel erizarse un poco pero no se negó a que así se quedara, estaba un poco tensa pero siempre la he considerado una buena actriz.

Robbie se veía muy consternado por el asunto de Rex, al parecer si estaba considerando venderlo y desde Cat a Jade todos estábamos preocupados por él.

-No puedo imaginarme a Robbie sin Rex, es como imaginar a Sikowitz sin sus pantalones de payaso o a ti sin ese monstruoso bolso- Jade y sus bellos comentarios mordaces hacia mi persona. André comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, mi bolso no era espantoso.

-Yo creo que Robbie debería venderlo- Y lo decía enserio, le haría bien despegarse de ese mucñeco.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque creo que todos sabemos que la relación de Robbie con Rex es… ya saben… no es natural-

-Eso lo dice la chica que salvó la vida de Rex luego de que lo dábamos por muerto- Rodé los ojos, ella no podía ser menos hostil ni porque tuviéramos una relación falsa.

Después de que Sikowitz terminara en el suelo por la patada de una niña pequeña todo lo demás parecía normal, en un día para HA.

-¡The Flour Bomber!- O eso era lo que creía, Sikowitz termino lleno de harina por todas partes.

-¡NOOOO! No lo empolves a él, a mi- Jade se separó de mi agarre y comenzó a gritarle a través de la bocina, este día no podía ser más raro.

-Deberíamos irnos antes de que nos bombardee-

-Tranquilo André, todo el mundo sabe que él sólo ataca una vez al día- En el instante en que di la vuelta, escuche su risa de lunático, si hubiera cerrado los ojos un segundo después probablemente ahora estaría ciega, toda esa harina estaba metida en cada rincón de mi cara. – A veces dos-

…

-De ninguna manera vas a subirte así a mi auto, además no puedo creer que te llenara de harina en lugar que a mí- Lanzo la bocina en el asiento trasero, se veía bastante molesta.

-Esperas que camine a casa-

-Dile a Trina que te lleve de regreso-

-Ella ya no me espera, sabe que tú me llevas y me traes-

-Pues no entiendo por qué-

-Porque eso es lo que las novias hacen, es lo que has estado haciendo por más de tres semanas- Una mezcla de molestia y confusión apareció en su mirada.

-No es real, tú y yo no…- Respiró profundo y pareció calmarse, abrió su cajuela y sacó una chamarra de HA. -Ponte esto, no pienso dejar que llenes mi carro con harina, ve a cambiarte-

-¿Cómo sé que no te vas a ir mientras me cambio?- Resopló fuertemente con una queja.

-Maldita sea, Vega- Me acompaño de mala manera al caja negra para poder cambiarme, al entrar a los vestidores ella no se veía con ninguna intensión de moverse. Le di una sacudida extra a mi cabello.

-Podrías… ya sabes, girarte- Bufó de nuevo, como si no supiera decir otra cosa.

-Yo no quería venir en primer lugar, pero no confiaste en que no me iba a marchar sin ti, vive con tus consecuencias- Estaba muerta de la vergüenza en ese punto, quité rápidamente mi camiseta, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, me sentía completamente desarmada, la vi repasarme detenidamente mientras mantenía la pose, sentí que duró una eternidad, hasta que volteó la mirada hacia otro lado con desdén. Cerré perfectamente la chamarra y metí la camiseta en una bolsa.

-Listo- Iba a ser otro retorno a casa muy silencioso.

…

-No entiendo, por qué alguien se disfrazaría sólo para bombardear a los demás con harina-

-La pregunta que nadie hace es… por qué- Vi el fastidio en los ojos de Jade, le gustaba subir sus piernas sobre las mías de vez en cuando, sobre todo en clase de Sikowitz, me estaba acostumbrando a esos pequeños detalles.

Detalles que estoy segura Beck detestaba, normalmente se sentaba cerca de André o Cat y charlaban, prefería mantener una distancia saludable, distancia que estoy segura no era suficiente con Jade aprovechando para hacerlo sentir miserable.

-Perdón, si llegué tarde, cómo va la clase- Robbie se veía más mal de lo habitual, desalineado y sucio.

-¿Robbie, estás bien?-

-Si, por qué me preguntas eso- Y era la pregunta que todos teníamos

-Porque te ves desalineado, tu cabello se ve sucio y te ves muy alterado-

-¿Por qué estás hablando así, Jade?-

-¿Por qué estoy hablando cómo?-

-¡Ya basta no lo hagas!- Nunca había escuchado a nadie gritarle a Jade, puse mi mano sobre sus piernas para evitar cualquier cosa.

-Robbie, Jade se preocupa por ti, nada más, así que porque no te calmas y dejas de actuar como un tonto- sentí la mirada de Jade en mi nuca. Robbie se veía fuera de control.

-Yo sólo necesito ir a casa… dormir… tomar una siesta…- Y yo conocí esa sensación, la harina salpicó por todos lados, llegando hasta donde yo estaba, Robbie cayó al suelo y una vez más yo estaba llena de harina. Esto iba a ser un enorme problema de nuevo.

…

-Lamento lo de tu chamarra y le pedí a Trina que me esperara entonces no hay problema-

-Sube al auto, yo te llevo- Se veía un poco contrariada.

-De verdad no… Gracias por llevarme-

Se estaciono frente a mi casa como de costumbre, el auto de Trina ya estaba estacionado, agradezco que Jade me trajera, ella olvidó que debía esperarme, como siempre.

-Parece que a Trina se le olvidó esperarte- Una risa sarcástica apareció en sus labios, este era uno de esos días en que todo era más llevadero. Un golpeteo en mi vidrio me sobresalto. Jade bajó el vidrio, esto iba a ser doloroso.

-Creo que no tenía el gusto, David Vega-

-Jade West, Vega me dio su mensaje, sé que es policía-

-Me alegra, nos acompañarías a cenar, no sabemos mucho de ti ahora que ustedes están saliendo- Abrí y cerré mi boca sin saber qué decir, esto no estaba pasando. -Hija, estás llena de harina, de nuevo-

-Es una larga historia, papá. Jade no es necesario si tú…-

-Cenaré, permítame buscar un buen lugar para estacionarme- Mi padre sonrió y volvió a casa.

\- ¿Jade, estás segura de esto? –

-Ver el repudio de tu hermana me encanta, valdrá la pena-

…

Todos estaban sentados al regresar de cambiarme, estaba temblando un poco por todo, mis padres nunca habían estado así de interesados en alguien con quien saliera, algo en mi sabía que era obra de Trina. Mis padres ya estaban hablando con Jade, Trina tenía mala cara, esto pintaba mal.

Me senté a su lado, tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, nunca lo había hecho antes, sentí el rubor subir por mis mejillas.

-Mi hija se ve bastante feliz desde que está contigo y me parece un lindo gesto que la lleves a la escuela y la traigas a casa-

-Me parece que su felicidad recae en que evita a Trina al volante- Mis padres rieron un poco, incluso yo reí un poco, comencé a relajarme un poco. Ahí estaba la mala cara de Trina.

-¿Jade, a qué se dedican tus padres, tienes hermanos, ya sabes que vas a hacer después de la escuela?-

-Papá, este no es un interrogatorio-

-David, tiene razón, vas a espantarla-

-No tengo miedo, no me asusto fácilmente- Esa sonrisa- Mi padre tiene una constructora, West California- Trina escupió un poco de agua al escuchar aquello.

-¿Tú padre es dueño de esa empresa? Cómo es que nadie sabe de esto-

-No es algo que desee que todos sepan-

-Osea que eres… rica-

\- ¡Trina! – Mis padres gritaron, trágame mundo.

-Perdón Jade, nos decías-

-Vivo con mi hermano Alex, mi padre y su esposa- No sabía que Jade tuviera hermanos, ni nada de lo que estaba diciendo, quién era esta persona y por qué de pronto quería que mis padres fueran más imprudentes. – Y bueno, espero ir a la Universidad del Sur de California, tienen un excelente programa para dirección, producción y cinematografía – Todo en ella se escuchaba segura, completamente, ella no estaba nerviosa, al contrario, lucía divertida por la situación, dudé un poco de sus palabras.

La cena fue normal, no paso nada relevante, mis padres se veían tranquilos con la presencia de Jade, hasta podría decir que Trina estaba interesada en lo que Jade decía.

-Fue una buena cena, gracias por la invitación-

-Te acompaño afuera-

-Te esperamos en otra ocasión, eres siempre bienvenida- Mi madre estaba encantada con ella, es impresionante lo que consiguió con una charla, se había portado diferente, educada y un poco mordaz con Trina, cosa que mis padres adoraron.

Salimos y Jade soltó un suspiro, después de todo si estaba un poco nerviosa.

-No creí que tus padres me hicieran un interrogatorio de todo, les falto preguntar mi tipo de sangre- Sonrió un poco -No recuerdo la última vez que hacía algo así, la familia de Beck no disfruta mucho mi compañía-

-Le agradas a mis padres- Me senté en el porche y ella me siguió, ya era algo tarde. – ¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste en la cena? –

-No tengo razones para mentir-

-¿Cuántos años tiene Alex?-

-De dónde viene ese interés repentino-

\- ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto? –

\- ¿Por qué deberías saber algo? – Y creo que tenía toda la razón -Tiene 9, es mi medio hermano, es un castre andando, estoy segura de que te caería bien- Me miró insinuando, la empujé un poco en el hombro. Era diferente, bastante lindo de hecho, esta faceta de Jade era nueva para mí. La observé por un rato, indiscretamente al parecer. -Eres buena actriz después de todo, cualquiera diría que si estás enamorada de mi- Levantó una ceja con suspicacia.

-Estas loca- Sonreí mirando al suelo. - ¿Has hablado con Beck? –

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Se levantó y sacudió sus manos -Te veo mañana- Estaba segura de que era mejor para mi propia salud mental tener claro que Jade tarde o temprano, iba a regresar con Beck.

…

-Estaba en una pelea con una niña de 12 años- Esa mocosa horrorosa y sin modales.

-No, perdiste una pelea con una niña de 12 años- Yo no había perdido, sólo no quería herir a una espantosa niña.

-¿Hablaste con Mason?-

-Si-

-¿Su hijo le regresará a Rex? –

-No- Tenía una idea para librarnos de los dos niños odiosos. Y sabía quién iba a ayudarme.

…

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a ti y al engendro ese, a la oficina de Mason para qué?-

-Por favor, es sólo ida y vuelta

\- ¿Quién es está? – La niña horrible no estaba ayudando.

-Yo soy la dueña del auto y no pienso subirte, horror-

-Por favor- Jade se quejó sonoramente -Jade es sólo ida y vuelta y te ayudaré a atrapar a The Flour Bomber.

…

Después de una intensa mañana había conseguido dos cosas, a Rex y a un don nadie que ya no lanzaría más harina, Jade se veía bastante feliz por haberlo capturado, después de esto sólo quería regresar a casa, mis padres querían que Jade cenara con nosotros de nuevo, siempre me había preguntado qué se sentía una relación así, odiaba como me sentía, nada de lo que pasaba era real.

Estaba llegando un punto, en el que me cuestionaba si quería algo así, qué era lo peor que podía pasar si le decía a Jade cómo me sentía, ella se veía fría pero a veces dudaba, estaba todo en mi mente o si tan sólo pudiera saber qué pasa por su cabeza.

Ese beso... algo así no podía ser actuación, su manera de comportarse, el como me había adoptado tan bien en su rutina.

-¿Podemos hablar? –

-Beck… yo iba al estacionamiento, Jade me está esperando para irnos- Vi la mirada en sus ojos, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, no estaba ni cerca de lista para lo que él iba a pedirme.

\- Sólo será un minuto-

* * *

**Hey, gracias por llegar hasta acá, me tarde un poco más por lo extenso del capítulo. Estoy muy agradecida con todos los follow, favoritos y reviews, me motivan a seguir con la historia.****Espero disfruten el capítulo. Está historia no tendrá tantos capítulos y es la razón por la que a partir de ahora serán un poco más largos.****Nos leemos pronto. **


	4. The Bad Roommate

**Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertecen**

* * *

Veinte minutos, tengo veinte minutos en el maldito estacionamiento, si Vega cree que me puede dejar esperando, está muy equivocada, no voy a esperar un maldito segundo más, enciendo mí auto y me dispongo a irme. Ella no me va a dejar esperando, nadie me hace esperar, nadie, maldita Vega y sus estupideces, como si tuviera el tiempo para esto, me voy a ir de aquí y seré muy feliz de imaginarla caminando a casa, serán unas largas cuadras de regreso. Casi la puedo verla enojada, haciendo puchero mientras camina por las calles, con su estúpido bolso gigante de costado, mientras se hace de noche y…

-Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeega, dónde demonios te metiste, si crees que voy a esperar por ti todo el maldito día, estas equivocada- Recorrí toda la escuela y nada, la cafetería, el caja negra, el armario del conserje, nada. Ella se había esfumado, esto no me parecía bien de ninguna manera, ella no me dejaría plantada así, no es de las que no me avisaría si surge algo o si simplemente se fue con alguien más. Por qué se iría con alguien más.

Debería manejar a su casa y… Estoy comenzando a enloquecer. Esa… Tipa acaba de plantarme y no voy a preocuparme por ella, yo no me preocupo por nadie, mucho menos por ella.

…

-Jade… Tori se fue en el auto de Trina esta mañana, creí que te lo había comentado- Me está jodiendo, acaso está tratando de evitarme, trato de recordar si había pasado algo extraordinario como para llegar a esta situación y no logro entender.

Almorzamos como de costumbre, insistió en ver mis notas de la película que miraba, normalmente nos sentábamos en el caja negra cuando quería tomar notas, insistió en verla conmigo, tomo uno de mis audífonos y miramos, sentí su cercanía a mi hombro, vi su miedo al ver las escenas más sangrientas y había algo de comodidad en todo eso. A veces cuando estábamos en público nos sentábamos cerca, no hablábamos de nada como de costumbre, ella sólo se recostaba en mis piernas y no decíamos nada, nunca había disfrutado mucho del silencio, pero…

-Yo… si la costumbre, Mrs. Vega- Acababa de hacer que me desvíe del camino diez cuadras para nada, me esta jodiendo, no tengo idea de a dónde va a esto, pero ella no me puede estar evitando, no puede.

Traté de olvidar el asunto de ayer, pero esto, esto ya fue demasiado, si ella cree que puede hacerme esto, está equivocada, lleva jugando con mi mente desde el instante en que esto comenzó. Ese maldito beso no me dejaba dormir por las noches y no puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

Cómo es que sabe el modo en el que me gusta el café, por qué se preocupa por mí, porque simplemente me ayuda con toda esta locura, por qué ese beso no me deja en paz. Todo en conjunto con esa extraña hospitalidad por parte de su familia, la normalidad de la situación, esto se estaba saliendo de control, esta horrible rutina se estaba haciendo demasiado cómoda.

Nada, no la había visto en toda la mañana, ella estaba tratando de volverme loca, esa maldita estrellita no se va a salir con la suya. Recorrí casualmente la escuela, sólo en caso de ver algo extraño, pero no pasó nada relevante, no la vi por ninguna parte, sólo vi a los demás entretenidos con Robbie, estuve tentada a preguntar por ella, no lo hice.

Ver a Beck con Cat y André no era algo inusual, pero al acercarme no se inmuto, es más me sonrió, qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué este individuo de pronto se ve tan feliz al respecto, en estas semanas no ha hecho nada más que ignorarme después del beso no correspondido de la vez pasada. Con todo su juego de salir de fiesta, ignorarme y simplemente morir de celos, no entiendo bien, pero no lo veo rogando de rodillas y esto no pinta bien.

-Hey, ¿están viendo el nuevo pera-maps? –

-Si, y puedes hacer un zoom por cualquier lado- Robbie y sus ñoñerías, no me sorprende, no puedo creer que algo como eso tenga la atención de Beck.

-Es la cafetería-

-Si, la foto fue tomada desde el espacio- Es extraño, no recordaba del todo su voz, es horrible como de repente puede olvidar la voz de alguien. A penas lo miro, esto no puede estar pasando ahora, me sonríe, cómo puede ser que ese odioso me haya hecho meterme en ese embrollo.

Si lo ven desde afuera quizá no lo entiendan, ese sujeto que esta sonriendo fue mi novio por más tiempo que nadie nunca y si ustedes han estado en una relación antes, creo que entienden esta sensación, ese algo al verlo no me deja en paz, ese maldito que partió mi corazón, ese tonto que quiso salir con Meredith, ese imbécil que me hizo besar a Vega… Él se sigue viendo tan fresco y bien como siempre e inevitablemente le sonrió de vuelta, no sé qué tan difícil sea olvidar a alguien así, no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en ello.

En la foto de alta resolución estamos nosotros y con un zoom in, veo esa maldita toma, yo no estaba hurgando mi nariz, no, nooooooooo, esta semana no puede empezar de peor manera.

…

-No crees que pudiste avisarme que no debía pasar por ti esta mañana- Esta como si nada hablando con André, ya no existe respeto en este mundo, si cree que me puede plantar dos veces, ella está más que equivocada.

-Jade…-

-Yo tengo una canción que escribir- André huyó de la escena a toda prisa, él sabe que esto se va a poner feo.

-¿Quién demonios crees que eres para dejarme plantada? Tú quisiste jugar, quisiste ayudar a Beck y aceptaste ayudarme, ahora que estamos saliendo por lo menos contesta tu maldito teléfono- Y no sé de dónde salió toda esa ira, era una sensación familiar.

-No estamos-

\- ¡¿Qué?¡-

-No estamos saliendo- Y algo dentro de mi explotó. La tomé del brazo y la metí en el armario del conserje, esto no va como debería, de qué demonios está hablando. -Jade… creo que debes hablar con Beck, yo no quiero estar en medio de esto, no puedo-

-Ese…- Contengo la sarta de palabras que quieren salir de mi boca -Qué fue lo que te dijo- Ahora si hacia sentido en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-A eso es a lo que me refiero, Jade… creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí, no quiero estar en medio de su guerra, es claro como va a terminar esto-

-¿Lo sabes?- Suelto una risa, de qué demonios está hablando, ni siquiera yo sé cómo va a terminar esto.

-Vas a volver con él, eso es lo que quieres, Jade madura, ve y dile lo que sientes, ustedes claramente se merecen el uno al otro, jugando a golpearse entre sí…- Mira al suelo por un segundo y luego cacha mi mirada, sus ojos son cristalinos, no entiendo bien que pasa, veo ira, esos ojos no me miran como normalmente -Dejen de ser unos tontos, ve y dile o deja que hable contigo, pero yo no quiero estar en medio de sus juegos- Esta no es la Vega que conozco, qué le dijo ese imbécil.

Me dejó sola y completamente confundida, tengo una larga conversación pendiente con Beck. No entiendo por qué su cambio, estábamos divirtiéndonos, por lo menos yo lo estaba.

…

-¿A qué estás jugando? –

-¿Yo? Aquí la única que juega eres tú. Yo no estoy jugando a nada- Me sonríe de manera sincera, ni siquiera se está burlando, lo odio.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Vega? –

-Problemas en el paraíso- Me mira y sonríe, lo esta disfrutando -Sé que estas tratando de quebrarme y sabes qué, no me importa, hazlo, estoy acostumbrado a esto, quieres que te ruegue, bien. Jade, te rogué tanto para que me dijeras que sí, no me importa hacerlo de nuevo- Qué demonios estaba pasando con esto y por qué si tenía lo que quería algo no se sentía bien. -Le dije a Tori lo mismo, que sabía que pretendías y que podía dejar de actuar, que entendía sus razones por ayudarte pero que verlas así me estaba matando, verte besarla, verla traerte café, hablar, el contacto físico, tus muestras de afecto… Tú ganas. -¿De verdad había ganado?

-Beck…-

-Déjame intentar de nuevo, fui un tonto al esperar a verte con alguien más para darme cuenta de que… te amo, Jade- Y me dejó sin barreras, esto era exactamente lo que quería, me miró con esos ojos y esa sonrisa, se veía jodidamente guapo con ese saco y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, se veía como Beck, mi Beck, el que pasaba por mi en las mañanas, grababa tiernos videos conmigo y me decía lo hermosa que me veía. No pude evitarlo, sonreí inevitablemente, ese tonto me tenía.

Me besó en el caja negra, un beso sentido, pude sentir como me apretaba con ganas como el primer día que nos besamos hace varios años, sentí su sonrisa pegada a mis labios y su respiración pegada a mi piel y después… Nada.

-No soy fácil- Y era cierto, no iba a dejársela fácil.

-Fácil es aburrido, déjame intentarlo Jade- Un beso rápido en la mejilla acompañado de una sonrisa y desapareció.

…

No la esperé para volver a casa, la vi subir al auto de Trina y marcharse, no me había dirigido una palabra en todo el día y eso me estaba matando. Estuve tentada a atraparla y gritarle para que por lo menos me mirara. Si el juego estaba terminado y yo era la que había ganado por qué me sentía como si acabara de perderlo todo.

Me recosté en mi cama con la luz apagada, rodeada por la tenue luz de las velas, Beck no paraba de mensajear conmigo de cómo podíamos solucionar el asunto de la foto en alta definición, se estaba portando como el buen novio que siempre fue conmigo. Pero ese beso, no era lo que yo quería, así fue cómo comencé a cuestionarme las cosas, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando conmigo y por qué ese maldito beso con Vega no salía de mi mente.

…

Ella se veía confiada, sus ojos resplandecían las ganas de besarme, estábamos en el armario del conserje, me aseguré de poner el seguro, la atrapé contra la pared y sonreí, trató de atrapar mis labios en un beso, me alejé y sonreí con malicia. Atrapó mi nuca y su cabello cubrió su rostro sólo un poco, coloqué mi pierna entre las suyas y me besó, sentí las ganas de seguir y no parar, pero no era lo que quería. Me separé de a poco. Limpié mis labios, esto tampoco era lo que quería.

-Vamos Jade, Tori jamás lo sabrá, de mis labios no saldrá una palabra- Y ahí estaba la razón de que no quisiera seguir con esto, su nombre, ella.

-No puedo-

-Vas enserio con ella, eso sí es una sorpresa, pero…-Se acercó de manera delicada a mi y deposito un simple beso en mis labios, lo limpió rápidamente y sonrió -si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme- Quitó el seguro y se marchó. Esta había sido la peor idea de todas, todo lo que había hecho fue distraerme de todas las cosas en mi cabeza. De ella.

La había visto llegar en la mañana, llegó con André, su compinche sanguijuela que no se le despegaba, tenía que hablar con ella, estaba usando mi chaqueta, se veía limpia, sin rastros de harina, sonreí y me sentí estúpida. Después de lo que había pasado con Emily, ya había pasado demasiadas emociones por hoy.

En clase de Sikowitz se sentó con André como acostumbraba antes de que todo pasara, se veía sumamente cansada, se recargó en André sólo un poco, perecía dormitar, odié al moreno por existir, no entendía de dónde salía todo esto, pero me estaba muriendo por apuñalarlo con mis tijeras.

Por otro lado, Beck mantenía una distancia prudente, siendo amable y atento, pero a distancia, todo este juego se me había salido de las manos y yo había perdido el control del asunto desde que había comenzado, sin darme cuenta había caído en un vórtice de indecisión.

Quería volver al pasado, a cuando estar con Beck era muy fácil y molestar a Vega era lo único que quería a cerca de nuestra enemistad, dónde nada era tenso y ella no me evitaba. Si tan sólo no la hubiera besado esa noche, hubiera sido tan fácil besar a Beck y evitar lo demás.

…

Estaba recostada en el suelo, con toda la calma del universo, pegada al borde de la escalera, pegada al pasamanos para no caer, nadie la molestó, creo que tiene que ver conmigo, ella ha sido marcada como mía y si alguien se atreve a acercarse, bueno… todos saben que eso no va a terminar bien. Las reglas de HA saben que si es de mi propiedad nadie debe acercarse.

Agradezco al universo por esta oportunidad, lleva puesta mi chamarra, se ve tan inocente, tan malditamente perfecta, así que ante aquello lo único razonable para mi es… verla rodar por esas escaleras, porque si ella cree que tiene el derecho a jugar así conmigo, se metió con la persona equivocada.

Saco el silbato de mis llaves, me agacho a su altura, contengo todo el aire posible y sopló con todas mis fuerzas, el sonido agudo hace que todos volteen y aquí viene lo divertido.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaay!- Y esos seis escalones se clavan en su cuerpo, así se siente la felicidad, me encanta esto, esto es lo que en realidad quiero y me odio porque sé que hacerlo a alguien más no se saborea igual. Sonrió inevitable mientras la veo tratar de incorporarse. -¿Qué-qué pasó, estaba dormida?- Luce muy cansada, parece como si no hubiera dormido. -Escuche el ruido de un silbato-

-Probablemente lo soñaste- No puedo evitar reírme mientras guardo mis llaves. -¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en las escaleras?-

-Porque André se quedó conmigo toda la noche y estuvo tocando el piano hasta las cuatro de la mañana y…- Lo perdí, me giré y me fui, eso no era lo que quería oír, la dejé hablando sola. Eso explica por qué llegó con él está mañana. La odio, lo odio. -Espera-

La vi remover la chamarra sobre sus hombros, limpia, sin ningún rastro de harina, dejo sus hombros al descubierto, me la tendió y después de una breve sonrisa se fue. En qué momento todo esto comenzó a molestarme tanto.

Risas por todas partes, yo no había sido la burla de la escuela por ningún motivo y esta no iba a ser la primera vez, azoté mi casillero con furia y no tuvo la reacción que esperaba, risas, más risas, esta no iba a ser mi semana. Odio a Cat, voy a matar a esa pequeña pelirroja, ella era la culpable de las risas y justo como siempre lo ha hecho, Beck me detiene.

Sus brazos son familiares, me aprietan y me tranquilizan de a poco, terminamos en el suelo y me pego a su chamarra, había olvidado su olor, es embriagante y me dejo llevar, lamentablemente no es vainilla lo que percibo, es sólo su aroma, tan familiar que me tranquiliza, lo dejo que me siga sosteniendo y no me quejo, estoy cansada de todo.

…

André, André, André y adivinen qué… más André, de pronto él se había convertido en su todo, él la traía, almorzaban juntos y se iban juntos, para quedarse juntos en su casa, como una bella pareja de… no entiendo en qué momento pasó todo esto, pero me está volviendo loca, están pegados todo el día y estoy llegando a mi límite, ni siquiera sé por qué me importa.

Si lo sé, porque ella está saliendo conmigo y no pienso ser la burla de toda HA, ya tengo suficiente con la maldita foto que está en todo internet como para también soportar que todos empiecen a hablar sobre como Vega me dejó por Harris.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que aún estamos saliendo verdad? –

-No, la verdad es que no. Jade, no estoy entendiendo bien qué pasa contigo, Beck ya habló conmigo y por lo que he podido notar, también contigo- Yo sabía perfectamente que ya no había punto pero algo en mi mente comenzó a tejerse de manera que todo esto sonara convincente - Terminó el juego, ganaste- Ahí estaba esa misma frase, qué había ganado y por qué simplemente no me sentía así.

-No se lo voy a dejar a Beck tan fácil-

-Pero él… Jade, él no la está pasando bien, si sigo con esto vamos a llegar a un punto en que no exista vuelta atrás… Él me preguntó directamente si todo era parte de un retorcido plan tuyo o si esto era…- Esa mueca que hace apuntando entre nosotras me desconcierta -Me dijo que si era real, él iba a hacerse a un lado y que iba a tomarle un tiempo, pero iba a aceptarlo-

-Suena a algo demasiado bueno, es decir, él iba a renunciar así de fácil, cuánto le importa-

-Claro que le importa, Jade. No puedes ser tan…- Frota sus ojos, recuerdo tener pocas conversaciones así con ella, sus ojos tienen unas bolsas debajo y se ve cansada, tan cansada. -Él se haría a un lado si eso te hace feliz, eso no es fácil- Suspiró, me miró directo a los ojos, en qué momento comencé a fijarme tanto en ellos. Chocolate oscuro, a penas podía ver las pequeñas franjas de su iris.

-Bueno, no es así de sencillo, déjame demostrarle que no, estas escogiendo su lado, Vega- Suspiró con frustración. -Déjame demostrarle que se debe de esforzar más, odia verme contigo, también fuiste su objetivo y vernos así…- Me acerqué un poco y la sentí tensarse. Me aleje de inmediato, esa sensación… -Una semana, una semana más y todo podrá ser como antes- Vi su duda, debía estar de mi lado a pesar de que yo sabía que nada iba a ser como antes, estaba segura.

-Cuatro días- Sonreí con malicia, cuatro días eran más que suficientes para hacerle ver a Beck que no era fácil, suficientes para aclarar por qué no puedo estar lejos o cerca de Vega y sobre todo, para puntuarle a Harris que debe acatar las reglas de HA, si es mío, nadie más puede acercarse.

…

Pase toda la tarde con los ñoños para que pudieran bajar la foto de ese maldito sitio, estaba rascando mi nariz por afuera. Beck se portó tan amable como siempre, viéndose relajado y casual, no muy cerca sólo siendo él. Pero a pesar de ello no podía dejarlo ganar tan fácil.

-¿Lista?- Llegó a tiempo al estacionamiento, justo como sabía que me gustaba.

-No, debo ir a casa con André, será mejor si nos vemos mañana en la…- Esta fue la conversación que me hizo perderlo y quiero pensar que aquí fue donde todo comenzó a complicarse y no antes.

-Sabes qué, olvídalo, puedo buscarme a alguien más para eso, sorprendentemente tenías razón, sólo necesitaba un empujón para que de repente todos tuvieran agallas para invitarme a salir- Abrí la puerta de mi auto, que se joda… Pero si, ella está enloqueciéndome, cerré fuertemente la puerta de mi auto, no pude entrar, caminé hacia ella y quedé de frente.

La vi dudar de sus palabras, la cercanía me ponía un poco mal, pero aún así me planté firme, me miro y no dudo, pocas veces la había visto así de segura -Estas celosa- Y me encantó. Me encanta que pelee de vuelta.

-Tienes Jade West pintado en la frente, nadie se acerca a lo mío- Para ese punto yo ya no me reconocía, celosa, si, definitivamente y era tiempo de que ella entendiera que nadie se acerca a lo mío.

-Tú no eres nada mío, te has encargado de remarcar ese detalle cada día desde que entré a esta escuela-

-Y aún así, aquí estas, ayudándome con todo lo que te pido, con toda la escuela pensando lo mismo que yo… Eres mía Vega- He inevitablemente estábamos muy cerca la una de la otra, tanto como en aquel último beso, inevitablemente vi sus labios e inevitablemente quise besarlos. Tome su mentón y en el instante en el que me trate de acercar se alejó.

-Debo ir con André-

…

Odio esta sensación, la detesto, no entiendo por qué me siento así, quizá porque sé que probablemente él puede estar besándola o… Odio sentirme así, no recuerdo nunca haberme sentido de esta manera y lo detesto. No sé en qué momento se me salió de las manos, pero no quiero a Vega con nadie más, sólo…

Quiero a Beck, de verdad y sé que en un principio el era la razón de todo el retorcido plan, no iba a poder usar a Vega en mi contra y un poco de su medicina no le iba a caer mal, pero ahora lo entiendo, es tan fácil caer por ella.

Amo a Beck, pero eso no suena igual en mi cabeza, lo quiero de vuelta, aunque eso tampoco haga sentido, quiero a Vega ayudándome a tenerlo de vuelta, quiero a Vega para llevarla a la escuela en las mañanas y que bebamos café aunque ella odia el sabor. Odia a Vega. Odio a Beck. Me odio a mi por este cúmulo de sentimientos.

Ella decidió no besarlo cuando tomé su lugar en los Platinum Music y odie a Beck en su momento por siquiera intentarlo, pero ahora me hierve la sangre de pensarlo, cómo se atrevió si quiera a querer besarla, es decir si entiendo por qué, pero él no debió y… Vega. El cumulo de flashbacks va a acabar de consumirme.

-Ven a mi casa-

-No quiero comer más guisantes-

-¿Qué?... No, sólo ven a mi casa, ahora-

-Key, key-

Después de una media hora Cat toco mi puerta y me apresuré a arrastrarla a mi habitación. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama e hizo un puchero.

-¿Todavía estas molesta por lo que paso con la foto?- Suspiré.

-Eso está casi solucionado es sólo que…- No podía decirlo en voz alta era una locura.

-¿Es por Beck?- Beck

-¿Qué hay con él?-

-Vas a regresar con él, Beck nos dijo mientras arreglábamos las cosas- Ese maldito, cree que puede ir por ahí diciendo que voy a regresar con él, como si tuviera certeza, si yo ni siquiera la tengo. -¿Es por Tori?- Y me golpeó con la guardia baja -Ella se ve muy estresada con su proyecto de música, André y ella van a presentarse mañana y…-

-Ellos están juntos por un proyecto-

-El sujeto al que se lo presentan tiene un nombre muy extraño, una vez mi hermano…-

-¡NO! Cat, necesito que te concentres, ¿esa es la única razón por la que André pasa todo el tiempo con Vega? –

-¿No te dijo de su proyecto? ¿Están peleadas? – ¿Estábamos? Es decir si, por el modo en que le grité y traté de besarla y luego simplemente se fue. Soy una imbécil. -Ella te va a perdonar, ella te quiere-

-¿Cómo lo dices así de segura? – Simplemente alzó los hombros - ¿Podemos comer palomitas? No quiero más guisantes nunca- Sonreí, debía hablar con Vega, incluso si no estaba segura de lo que sentía, por lo menos debía aclarar mis dudas.

…

-¿Cómo te fue con la canción?- Mismo estacionamiento, ella se había acostumbrado tanto a las rutinas que salía a la misma hora, se veía cansada pero aún así, desde ciertos ángulos podría decir que se ve linda.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Dejo escapar un tendido suspiro -Trina me está esperando- Camino al lado de mí sin siquiera mirarme, a penas y alcance a pescar su mano.

-Puede ser que ayer se me haya pasado la mano con lo que te dije-

-¿Esa es tu disculpa?- Me miró con suspicacia, qué tenía esa mujer para tenerme así, es decir no era la gran cosa, una escuálida morena con esos increíbles ojos y el modo en que ella siempre me trata y sus labios que se curvan al hacer un puchero. Ella enfrentándome me encantaba, me volvía loca que peleará de vuelta, me encantaba verla segura.

-No- Pero la seguridad se puede jugar de dos. Realmente no lo era. Abrió sus ojos con incredulidad, negó levemente con la cabeza y trató de avanzar -No me arrepiento de una sola palabra- La atrapé y no pude más, la besé, la sentí resistirse, me empujó sólo un poco y se liberó de mi agarre. Vi la confusión en su rostro. Me miró sin entender, como queriendo preguntarme el por qué -Como te dije no me arrepiento- Y creo que no hablaba sólo por lo que dije sino por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Vas a regresar con Beck- No dije nada y miré al suelo, de una u otra manera él siempre iba a estar ahí y la verdad no quería que se fuera. Él es mi roca, pero ella…

Me acerque de nuevo, odiaba verme suplicante, pero estoy segura de que así me veía, me clavé en sus ojos y lo único que quería es que cerrara el espacio, la vi cerrar sus ojos un segundos antes y de pronto ahí estaba, esa sensación de nuevo me encantaba sentir sus labios y sentir como se cortaba su aliento pegado al mío. Sentí su sonrisa pegada a la mía cuando nos faltó el aire y por unos segundos creí que todo estaba solucionado.

-Deberían invitarme- La voz de Rex resonó a mis espaldas, sentí como Tori ocultaba su rostro en el espacio de mi cuello, me causo un poco de gracia.

-Debería hacer explotar al títere- Robbie hizo un sonido de susto, ese pobre tonto.

-La foto fue sustituida, nadie más te verá picándote la nariz- El estúpido satélite. -El satélite pasó justo a tiempo, salieron muy bien en la toma- Voy a matar a Shapiro.

Sentí a Vega tensarse, se separó rápidamente de mi con un sonoro empujón, me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y vi la furia en sus ojos, esos mismos de hace unos segundos.

-TÚ NUNCA CAMBIAS- Negó con la cabeza y se mordió un poco el labio para retener el innumerable número de cosas que quería decirme. -Ya estoy cansada de que me uses en tu ridículo plan para tener a Beck, se acabó- Lo último fue sólo un susurro, ya no estaba gritando, en el instante en que vi sus ojos llenarse y marcharse. Ahí fue cuando lo supe, aunque todos me dijeran que iba ganando, yo ya había perdido.

* * *

**Espero disfruten el capítulo, me hizo muy feliz leer todos sus comentarios, gracias por sus follow y favoritos, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo. Déjenme un comentario para saber que les parece.**

**Nos léemos pronto.**


	5. Brain Squeezers

**Como todos saben, Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

La vi en la mañana sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, bebía lo habitual y en el instante en que cruzamos miradas se levantó y se fue. Como si tuviera el derecho de evitarme.

Soy una tonta, si por un segundo pensé que ella sentía algo por mí… Ahora sé que para ella soy sólo parte del enorme y retorcido plan que tiene. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Beck y a pesar de no saber que decirle, creo que necesitaba dejar de lado esto si quería conservar su amistad. Cat me había dicho que se veía bastante furioso después de ver la foto que tomó el satélite y simplemente se había marchado.

El cansancio emocional me estaba volviendo loca, no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpida que fui al no verlo, sus ojos me decían algo diferente y yo terminé perdiendo como siempre. Viendo sus ojos y saboreando su sonrisa contra la mía. No me cabe la menor duda que es una excelente actriz.

Para la hora del almuerzo no la había vuelto a ver y genuinamente estaba agradeciéndole su repentina idea de evitarme.

-¡Por dios!- Al fin una buena noticia.

-¿Qué pasa?- Había enviado esa solicitud hace meses y al fin algo bueno pasaba.

-Me escogieron para estar en Brain Squeezers- La falta de emoción de toda la mesa no me iba a quitar el ánimo, había esperado meses la respuesta de la producción del programa y el combo de dinero combinado con la exposición, lo valía. -Es el nuevo programa, aún no está en televisión, pero todo el mundo dice que va a ser increíble, todo el mundo habla de ello-

-Yo no he escuchado naaaaada de ello- Miré a André con reproche.

-Es el nuevo juego para niños y adolescentes, se supone que va a ser muy divertido y puedes ganar mucho dinero- Sinjín se enteró que había sido elegida capitán de equipo y comenzó a insistir en entrar a mi equipo. -Me acabo de enterar y debo analizar de qué va el juego para escoger un buen equipo- Así fue como la pesadilla de los equipos empezó.

Al sonar la campana ya había sido acosada por una docena de chicos para estar en mi equipo, Sinjin se había encargado de esparcir el rumor por todos lados y si escuchaba a alguien más hablar sobre el show…

-Oh, hey- Esto no podía ser peor, Beck se interpuso en mi camino al casillero, ahí venía otra conversación que yo no quería tener.

-Beck yo… ni siquiera sé que puedo decirte sobre todo el asunto con Jade…-

-Hey, yo sólo vine a saludarte- Lo miré con suspicacia -Y… bueno si eso es lo que te preocupa, ya hablé con Jade de todo y está todo bien- ¿Bien? Qué le pudo decir como para que pensara que este triángulo, cuadrado, círculo estaba bien.

-Entonces… ¿Regresaron? - Y la parte egoísta y tonta que había besado a Jade hace unos días esperaba un no, por otro lado yo sólo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-No precisamente- Mordí mi labio un poco, Beck sonrió, hacía mucho que no lo veía así, despreocupado, bien arreglado y tranquilo, vi a mi amigo de nuevo y me sentí como una traidora. A quien engaño, era una traidora, porque esa extraña parte de mí, que simplemente desconocía tenía sentimientos por Jade y esa terrible manera de ser tan única. Contrario a lo que todos piensan yo sólo creo que el amor te hace egoísta y esa parte egoísta había dejado de lado el hecho de que ella hacía todo por él. Beck. -Me pidió tiempo-

-¿Tiempo?-

-Si, me dijo que me amaba y que no tenía dudas, pero necesitaba 'terminar' contigo- Las comillas en el terminar no hicieron que me doliera menos -Dijo que no quería que la gente comenzara a hablar de nuevo. Por lo que veo aún no habla contigo y… bueno yo entiendo que tú fuiste arrastrada en todo esto por circunstancias fuera de tu control y quería que fuera todo como antes entre nosotros-

-Beck yo…- Robbie de pronto comenzó a frotar mi casillero para limpiarlo. -¿Robbie, por qué estas limpiando mi locker?-

-Porque somos amigos y quiero ser amable- La locura del show venía de nuevo. -Ya sabes, sólo quiero, hacerlo brillar- Beck y yo lo miramos, esto se estaba saliendo de control. -Listo, hora de ir a clase pero primero…- Extendió su mano y me dio veinte.

-¿Por qué me das veinte dólares?-

-Porque somos súper amigos-

-No te voy a prometer ponerte en mi equipo- Me arrebató los veinte y lanzó una mezcla de polvo y tierra a mi casillero antes de irse ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

-Parece que toda la gente está desesperada por estar en el espectáculo- Claro todos en esta escuela están dementes.

-Espera… vienes y todo está bien entre nosotros y tú no insistes en estar en mi equipo, actuando cool y tranquilo, estas tratando de jugar con mi mente para que te pida que estés en mi equipo-

-Eso es realmente insultante… ¿Puedo estar en tu equipo? – Me sentí ofendida, pero sobre todo aliviada, las cosas con Beck no habían cambiado y el seguía siendo un excelente amigo el cuál no quería perder.

…

Me sentía mucho mejor después de ese día, aún no decidía a quien llevar como equipo y eso mantenía mi mente un poco ocupada, los días consecuentes Jade me evitaba en su mayoría, todo lo contrario, a la gran cantidad de gente que me acosaba para ser parte del equipo y eso incluía a Trina.

-Hey, baby sis- Empujó mis piernas fuera del sillón y se sentó a mi lado. – Sé que todos tus bobos amigos han estado acosándote para estar en tu Brain Squeezers Team y ya que obviamente no vas a agregar a Jade, tengo dos ideas- Esto iba a ser terrible.

-Aléjate de mí-

-Opción 1: Tú, yo, André, Robbie.-

-Quiero lastimarte- Por qué no podía comer mi torta en paz y ver tv.

-Opción 2: Yo, André, Beck, Sinjin-

-Yo ni siquiera estoy en ese equipo-

-La vida no se trata de ti- En el instante en el que mi torta estaba sobre toda la cara de Trina sentí una felicidad indescriptible. -¡Torta en mi ojo!- Se abalanzó sobre mi oreja y sentí sus dientes clavarse en mi cartílago, corrió escaleras arriba y desapareció.

Paz, sólo un poco de paz por favor. El timbre sonó antes de comprobar si tenía sangre en mi oído. Podía sentir el punzante dolor por la presión de los dientes de Trina. No confirmar por la mirilla fue mi error. Aunque supongo que no podía hacer nada si ella ya estaba afuera.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Ese es el inicio de la conversación que nadie quiere tener. Estaba todo más cerca de terminar y sinceramente ni siquiera había pensado que iba a ser así.

Quisiera poder describir el momento exacto en el que me di cuenta de que yo estaba cayendo, para así poder frenarme antes de inevitablemente estar al final del camino. No sé si fue después del invento de su moretón en el ojo o ayudándola con su obra para impresionar a su padre, aunque creo que la negación así funciona. Odio atraparme viéndola o saber que me gusta tenerla cerca o seguir intentando ser cercana a ella, tratar y tratar a pesar de sus desprecios. Desprecios como el que me espera, el último de todos.

-Sólo dime cómo va a ser, quieres que sea algo público o qué simplemente no diga nada- Me miró un poco confusa -¿Cómo vamos a terminar?- Quizá esa no era la palabra adecuada, yo lo que quería era dejar de fingir.

-¿Terminar?- Pasa de mí al abrirse paso al interior, mira de reojo el desastre de mi sillón debido al incidente con la tarta y se sienta en el que está limpio. Siento que el silencio se hace pesado, por qué no simplemente lo dice y ya. Qué le cuesta decidir -No era mi intensión que la foto fuera tomada así yo sólo…- Suspiró fuerte, como si tratara de ahogar sus pensamientos y no dejarlos salir. Me hirvió la sangre, por qué traer de vuelta eso, ahora.

-Me estas diciendo que no sabías que el satélite iba a pasar sobre nosotras o que no sabías que Beck iba a ver la foto-

-No lo hice por eso si es lo que tratas de reprocharme- Reí un poco, estaba burlándose de mi en mi cara. Ella había subido a su auto y conducido por última vez hasta acá con el único propósito de hacerme saber que ella tenía suficiente control sobre mí como para que le crea una última vez.

-Dime entonces que no vas a volver con Beck y que todo tu plan no dio resultado- Su silencio me dio toda la razón, negué levemente con la cabeza. Yo no debía esperar nada en absoluto, yo sabía que estaba jugando conmigo, es más creo que ni siquiera estaba jugando, sólo estaba usándome para algo, era el medio para el fin. La vi negar también y me encontré con sus ojos. Un poco más abajo por la diferencia de alturas en la que estábamos sentadas-No te preocupes, ya está, terminamos Jade West-

-Yo quería besarte- Y me quedé helada -Por eso te besé en el estacionamiento… me importaba un demonio si Beck lo veía o no-

-Pero a mí no- Por supuesto que a mí no.

-Eso qué cambia- Pude sentir la molestia en sus palabras, se levantó de un salto y pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos. Qué tan sincera era esa pregunta.

-Si no lo entiendes, entonces no puedo creer lo que me dices- Y ahí estaba, esa chica que parece estar fuera de sí, mirándome completamente furiosa, en una escena de risa, yo vestida con un pijama y ella con ese atuendo azul típico de Jade. -Vas a regresar con Beck, qué más da si quieres besarme o no- Lo había perdido y las palabras salían más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, no quería sonar azotada ni dolida sólo quería que supiera que era consciente que de que yo no tenía cabida en su juego.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Querer siempre implica escoger, negar una posibilidad, como la que te niegas con Beck o conmigo y tú simplemente no sabes que quieres…Querer implicaba arriesgar y eso ya no es algo que quiera tomar… Entonces…Nada, no quiero nada, sólo estoy cansada de ser tu juguete, Jade y como bien te dije hace un momento… Terminamos-

-No puedes terminar conmigo- Ella sólo es una niña a la que no le gusta perder.

-Entonces diles a todos que tú terminaste conmigo- La vi rabiar, había algo mágico en tener, aunque sea un pequeño efecto en ella. Tomo mi camiseta y la arrugó entre sus puños, sentí su respiración agitarse. Me soltó de mala manera cuando la obligué. Sólo me miró, como en esas típicas competencias para ver quién parpadea primero, ella tenía un control nulo de la situación y yo sabía que eso la estaba matando.

-Si no hubiera pasado ese estúpido satélite, te tendría rogando de rodillas, crees que no lo sé, crees que no veo como me miras, como conoces mis modos o que no sé que mueres porque te bese de nuevo- Se inclinó de frente, como tantas veces la había dejado, no tenía idea de cuanto dolían unas palabras y ella tratando de voltear la situación estaba doliendo demasiado. Me hice a un lado y mi rechazo la desbalanceo un poco.

-Por lo menos yo no soy una cobarde… Cómo es fácil el azul de tus ojos, cómo no ahogarse en ellos- Bajo un poco la mirada -Porque sí, llevo atrapada un largo tiempo y por lo menos… -La tomé del mentón, pero esta vez le tocaba a ella evitarme -Yo si te puedo decir de frente lo que me causas-

-¡¿Por qué está Jade aquí?!- El grito de Trina, dioses su voz estaba taladrando mis ideas. -Ella no es parte de mi equipo perfecto- Bajo apresuradamente la escalera y se puso a su lado. Jade inevitablemente soltó una risa.

-Vas a poner a la descerebrada de tu hermana en el equipo- Perfecto ahora esto de nuevo.

-¿Descerebrada?- Esto iba a terminar una pelea si no lo terminaba de una vez.

-Voy a twittear, entrar a The Slap y… "Grandes noticias, ya escogí a mi equipo para Brain Squeezers… Es… YO!...- Por si a Trina le quedaba alguna dudad- André… Beck- Por si a Jade le quedaba alguna duda de como iban las cosas con Beck y…-

-¡YO¡- Trina gritó, como si eso de verdad cambiara algo. Ella era tan como Jade a veces.

-Robbie- Trina subió las escaleras golpeando y removiendo todo a su paso y me dejó a solas con Jade de nuevo.

-Veo que ya hablaste con Beck-

-Le dijiste que querías que las cosas fueran como antes y para ello debíamos terminar- Esta vez no estaba enojada, sonrió un poco y la Jade que me tiró el café encima aquel primer día se coló en sus ojos.

-Pues como ya terminamos… que sea como antes-

…

La chica que le dijo a Jade que no era cobarde estaba comiendo su almuerzo o como me había hecho notar André, acuchillando su almuerzo mientras escuchaba el murmullo a mis espaldas, era consciente de que le dije a Jade que podía decir lo que quisiera sobre como terminamos, no conté con que simplemente no dijera nada.

Así es, la pareja estrella de HA había regresado y yo había sido botada por Jade West sin más, no había un rumor recorriendo toda la escuela, sólo la gran cantidad de murmullos, cada uno completamente diferente al anterior, en lo que concierne a mi situación, no había risas, sólo escuchaba un 'pobre' de vez en cuando o un 'era obvio' a mis espaldas. Aunque honestamente lo peor de todo había pasado en la mañana.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no vi el auto de Jade en el estacionamiento y la vi llegar con Beck en su auto, ambos con ese brillo extraño que a la mayoría le encantaba y así fue como entendí a qué se refería Jade… que sea como antes no cambiaba lo que había pasado y ese 'como antes' no era más que un tormento agregado a todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras.

Porque no lo sentí 'como antes' cuando por primera vez, después de tantos besos, la vi besar a Beck con ese ahínco, incluso si nadie los estuviera viendo y sólo compartieran el momento los dos.

…

-Hey, estoy aquí con mi equipo, estamos listos para estrujar nuestros cerebros- El día del juego había llegado y todos nuestros amigos estaban conmigo exceptuando a Jade, Beck me comentó que simplemente no había querido venir y bueno, creo que tenía sentido.

La última semana había sido 'normal' y el 'como antes' era mi nuevo normal, Beck y Jade eran miel y hojuelas, no los había escuchado discutir ni una sola vez, nada, todo era simplemente perfecto y la insistencia de Jade por recordármelo me estaba agotando por completo.

-¿Nombre?- Por lo menos el sujeto del check in del programa se veía más miserable de lo que yo me sentía.

-Tori Vega, capitán de equipo, mis compañeros son André Harris, Ro…-

-Tú ya habías registrado tu acceso hace veinte minutos-

-Pero… eso no tiene sentido, es decir…-

-Bien, ahí está mie equipo- Jade… West

-Ella es Tori Vega- Y en el instante en que señaló a Jade, todo tuvo sentido, ella estaba jugando a lo mismo de siempre, a fastidiarme.

-Yo soy, Tori Vega-

-Yo soy, Tori Vega- Y escucharla sólo me hacía preguntarme en qué punto había perdido la cabeza por la mujer más egoísta del universo.

-Yo soy Tori Vega- Todos volteamos a ver a Cat, esto no podía estar pasando -No soy Tori Vega- Escuche su risa y no entendía por qué ninguno decía nada más, esto era un chiste de mal gusto. La discusión se tornó mucho más subida de tono, hasta que la vi sonreír, ella estaba ganando tanto. Una explosión calmó un poco los ánimos y por poco me causa un infarto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Yo sólo sé que mi nombre es Tori Vega y aquí está mi credencial para probarlo- Ella me está jodiendo, cómo puede tener una credencial con mi nombre.

-¿Hiciste una credencial falsa con mi nombre?- Esta mujer era una loca.

-No lo sé, luce bastante real, está laminada- André debe estar de su lado, todos lo están, qué demonios está pasando.

-Enséñame tu credencial y listo-

-No la tengo conmigo-

-Entonces tu licencia de conducir- Ahí estaba su venganza, ella tenía una de esas mentes que iban un paso adelante, sabe que no tengo licencia, sabe que esa era la razón por la que ella había establecido el horario en que iba y me traía de la escuela a casa cuando 'salíamos'.

-No la tengo… aún-

-No tienes como… dieciséis-

-Diecisiete- La vi sonreír, con esa malicia tan característica, levantó un poco su ceja, a pesar de todo ella seguía jugando conmigo y ahí me di cuenta, ese fue el punto de inflexión, ella siempre lo había hecho. No había pasado un día sin que yo hubiera sido su juguete y había llegado a mi limite.

…

Dos horas, dos horas enteras, así se debe de sentir que te arroyé un auto, mientras todos trataban de arreglar el enorme desastre que tenían encima, el enorme sujeto ni siquiera se inmutó, en dos horas no había pasado absolutamente nada.

-¿Te diviertes?- Créanme que no hay nada más molesto en el mundo que ella y había pasado mi límite hace mucho. Me sonrió cínicamente, yo esperaría que después de todo lo que había pasado no iba a sonreírme. Tenía el cabello bastante revuelto, pero se veía más fresca que hace dos horas. El sujeto al fin me liberó, no sin antes apoyar peso extra. Me sentía sumamente pesada. Me incorporé lenta como una anciana, sentí mis músculos descansar y escuché a mi espina liberarse con un sonoro clack.

-¿Por qué?-

-Volvemos a lo usual-

-¿Esto es lo usual? ¿Qué yo sea tu juguete? – La vi directamente a los ojos y su altanería salió a relucir en esos labios y de repente… me había intoxicado de ella, porque no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, ni de sus labios y en cuanto vi su altanería caer yo caí con ella. Su sonrisa se veía pesada y me basto sólo un segundo para entenderlo.

No pensé en nada más, sólo pensé en cómo de repente no existía nadie más, me encantaba sentir lo agitado de su respiración contra mis labios y me encantaba el roce de mis dedos contra su chaqueta de piel negra, porque para cuando la pegué lo más cerca que pude retrocedí un paso y vi su confusión.

Esta vez sonreí yo, no la solté y la mirada que me lanzó fue todo para arremeter contra ella, la electricidad estaba en todas partes, en esa fracción de segundoben la que se tardo en corresponder a mi beso y profundizar, no me importó la falta de aire porque seguimos hasta que ni siquiera pude notar si habían pasado dos segundos o dos vidas. Para cuando me soltó pude ver ese tono rojizo en su piel que avanzaba de su mandíbula y enmarcaba su rostro a subir por sus mejillas.

-Creí que estabas cansada de esto-

-Lo estoy, por eso ahora, tú eres mi juguete- La vi tratar de decir algo y pasar levemente su lengua por detrás de su sonrisa.

El aire frío de la noche se sintió tan bien en contacto con mi piel, me hizo estremecer, tanto como a ella cuando la atrapé contra su auto y se estremeció tanto como cuando su chamarra chocó con el asfalto y de sus labios pasé a su clavícula.

* * *

**Lamento haber cortado así o bueno no lo lamento, es parte de, ya vamos llegando al cierre de la historia y espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo.****De verdad no tengo con que agradecer todos los reviews, favoritos y follows que llegaron con el capítulo pasado, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchas gracias.****Díganme que piensan de la historia, nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer.**


	6. The Slap Fight

**Victorious no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Siempre he odiado el color metálico del techo, aunado a ese horrible poster que nunca entendí, detesto tantas cosas de las que no me había percatado antes, como la falta de luz natural o lo incomodo que se siente el fondo del sillón en mi espalda.

Tres de la mañana, inevitablemente quiero saber, si duerme o está despierta igual que yo, me prometí tantas veces no ser esa persona. Entro a su perfil y comienzo a scrollear, pero no hay nada distinto al día anterior. A veces pienso que quisiera que fuera como esas chicas que despotrican y tiran mierda en redes, para ver que clase de pensamientos pasan por su cabeza, pero sólo pensamientos felices para la princesa. Me pregunto si la única que se siente llena de rabia soy yo.

Beck no es de las personas que roncan, de momentos se estira y se retuerce, ver su silueta con la poca luz, no es algo terrible, podría decir que es disfrutable, después de todo, él es mi novio y si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Victoria Vega ni siquiera me cuestionaría tantas cosas.

Darme cuenta no fue una gran epifanía como quizá muchos esperarían, fue tan sutil como la madruga en la que sentí su piel sobre la mía y quise que se detuviera el tiempo, igual de doloroso como el momento en el que me dejo claro que no quería que las cosas fueran por un camino diferente. Así fue como todo avanzó de un 'como antes' a una 'nueva normalidad', normalidad a la que yo calificaría como fría.

…

Odio manejar por las mañanas, pero no odiaba parar por su casa para llevarla a la escuela, me encantaba tomar café por las mañanas en la cafetería, pero ahora simplemente prefiero evitar pararme por ahí tan temprano. No estoy evitándola, pero prefiero no verla, después de todo, ella es simplemente inevitable.

Me atrapo viéndola de vez en cuando y me reprimo mentalmente cuando a pesar de ello no puedo dejar de hacerlo, el estar con todos reunidos como viejos amigos que supuestamente somos ni siquiera es incómodo, es triste, detesto ese dejo de sonrisa que porta al escucharme o el vacío en sus ojos cuando me mira. No la estoy evitando, estoy evitando su desdén.

-Quise que la audiencia experimentara lo que la soda sintió al ser bebida por mi- Asqueroso se queda corto ante lo que acabábamos de ver. Sinjín es la persona más extraña en el universo. Me restregué un poco más al cuerpo de Beck para acomodarme, ella ni se molestó, supongo que no tendría por qué, después de todo tomó el mismo lugar de siempre en clase, frente a nosotros sin siquiera importarle.

-Esperen sólo un segundo, su corto se deben entregar para el martes en la mañana, todos reúnanse con su equipo de producción y asegúrense de que todo esté en orden para que quede listo- Y si, como era de esperarse, ella es parte del equipo en el que estoy.

-Bien, vamos a empezar a filmar mañana en la mañana, en el salón de Sikowitz 7:30- André había tomado una actitud reservada sobre el asunto, igual a la de todos los demás, incluso Beck había decidido darle por su lado y para ser honesta, el hecho de que todos hicieran como que no pasaba nada estaba sacándome aún más de quicio -Tori, vas a traer el main prop-

-Si, un violín con un aterrador cuchillo en el interior- Y si, la historia había sido idea de Beck, no me parecío tan mala en el momento. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo, tan largo como todos los días que estaba con ella, después del 'incidente' de mi auto.

…

_Ser su juguete, nadie juega con Jade West, al menos eso creía hasta que sentí lo frío de mi auto a mis espaldas y su silueta pegada a la mía, en medio de ese estacionamiento y con la corriente de aire por la noche, sentí que la chamarra que llevaba estaba de más hasta que la escuché caer en el sucio suelo para dejar paso a sus labios en mi clavícula._

_El aire comenzó a escasear a mi alrededor hasta que atrapé sus labios y volví a sentirme bien, con todo el trabajo del mundo abrí la puerta trasera de mi coche, yo sabía perfectamente que si la dejaba escapar un segundo iba a despertar y ella se marcharía para siempre. No estaba tan equivocada._

_Nunca noté lo fuerte que era hasta que me empujó y quedé por debajo de su cuerpo, cerró la puerta y arremetió contra mi persona, conforme sentía sus manos luchar con mi ropa, sentí la falta de su piel y lo mal que todo me hacia sentir, quería más que esto, mucho más, le saque la blusa y a través de la mínima luz de afuera su silueta era una obra de arte. _

_Siempre creí que iba a ser tímida, pero ni se inmuto ante mi mirada y se sacó el sostén, para cuando la sentí masajear mi espalda ya era muy tarde porque yo sólo quería más y más._

_No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero todo se hizo muy corto, para cuando recuperé la noción de lo que acababa de pasar, al sentí su piel sobre la mía, todo mientras respiraba agitada, fui la persona más feliz del universo. Sentí su cabello hacerme cosquillas mientras estábamos en la posición más incomoda del mundo, medio vestidas y con el aire acondicionado golpeando las gotitas de sudor que recubrían nuestros cuerpos, la sentí apretarme con miedo y de pronto yo también lo tuve. Respiré lo más profundo para calmar mis nervios, lamentablemente eso sólo lo hizo peor, para cuando sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda yo sabía que este iba a ser un recuerdo doloroso._

…

"My Icky Little Sister", a ese punto había llegado, a observar el perfil de Trina, me estaba volviendo loca, había estado recostada en mi cama por más de una hora y el sueño simplemente no llegaba, había pasado un mes entero desde aquel día y yo simplemente lo sentía como si hubieran pasado vidas y al mismo tiempo, unas horas.

Estoy rogando porque un día de estos ella me detenga como siempre y me diga algo, lo que sea, porque me deje de ver con ese vacío en sus ojos, pero como me recalcó mil veces, yo soy una cobarde que no hará nada al respecto.

En la foto ella se ve sumamente asustada con un taladro en las manos, me pidió ayuda para saber dónde colocar el cuchillo, odie su voz al decírmelo, odie como me miró directamente a los ojos sin ninguna expresión en particular y odie esa estúpida sonrisa cuando me dijo gracias.

La vi en línea hasta muy tarde, publicó cientos de cosas random y muchas fotos de ella sonriendo por todas partes, como tratando de llenar de perfección su página, como gritando al mundo lo bien que se sentía. A veces creo que todo sucedió en mi mente y nada pasó en realidad.

…

-¡Llegué! Perdón por la tardanza ¿ya comenzaron a filmar? –

-No, Robbie no puede ser un psyco del violín sin la utilería necesaria-

-Si, dónde está el Stabolin, lo trajiste ¿verdad? –

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer el conectar la daga al violín y…-

-No terminaste lo que tenías que hacer para nuestra película- Siempre me gustó esa camiseta roja, algo en el modo relajado de su atuendo siempre me pareció tan peculiar. Cuando vi la expresión en sus ojos supe que iba a pelear de regreso y la vida me regreso al cuerpo.

-No es mi culpa-

-Entonces de quién-

-Mía- Me importaba un demonio el estúpido violín, pero ese segundo fue lo que necesitaba. -Trina presumió la gran cantidad de seguidores que tiene, justo en mi cara, tiene más seguidores que yo y me avergüenza- Ayer ni siquiera me fijé en la cantidad de seguidores de Trina, pero estoy segura de que la única que la sigue es Vega. -Estuve toda la noche twitteando y subiendo fotos para que me siguiera más gente-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me molesta que Trina tenga más seguidores que yo-

-Tranquila, míralo de esta manera, la mayoría de la gente piensa que Trina es horrible y una persona asquerosa y más gente que a ti la sigue en The Slap, vaya… eso dice mucho- No hay nada en el mundo que me guste más que molestarla, extraño esto.

-No importa cuanta gente te siga- Lo dice mi novio, que tiene cientos de seguidores, por supuesto que eso es lo que piensa con el número de seguidores que tiene.

-Trina tienes más de mil- Imposible

-No hay posibilidad de que Trina Vega tenga más seguidores que…- Esto no puede ser cierto, lo único que hace es postear terribles fotos de ella y desastrosas fotos de Vega. Esto es guerra.

…

-Todos, enséñenme sus teléfonos- Después de un repaso por las pantallas, ahí estaba el error. - Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Con un megáfono y HA a mis pies esto no iba a ser difícil.

-Pepper-

-¿Me sigues en The Slap?-

-No, no yo…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Me acabo de mudar y…-

-Bien, saca tu teléfono y sígueme en The Slap-

-Ok- El miedo en sus ojos me dijo que esto si estaba funcionando, aprete la sirena dos veces y los vi retroceder, así es como me gusta.

-Todos ustedes también- Escuche el sonido de mi celular por las múltiples notificaciones, esto iba a la perfección.

-¿Estas asustando a las personas para que te sigan?- No quería llegar a esto pero aquí estábamos de nuevo, al escuchar su voz supe que esto si iba a funcionar. Después de regresar oficialmente con Beck y dejar a Vega mis números se habían disparado y si Vega estaba tan obsesionada con ello, dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. Obtener un poco de su atención no debía ser tan difícil.

-Estoy sugiriéndoles de manera gentil que me sigan-

-Tenemos que hacer la película para el jueves-

-Necesito más seguidores en The Slap-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Beck estuvo posteando hot-pics toda la noche, obtuvo doscientos seguidores más y de ninguna manera voy a dejar que el tenga más seguidores que yo- Eso era cierto, el target de esta relación soy yo. La pequeña prueba de celos puso una mueca extraña en sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque soy más bonita que él-

-¿Eres?- Odie el estúpido comentario y amé que lo mencionara. Yo podía ver entre sus líneas a la chica de aquella noche.

…

_Ya era bastante de madrugada después de la incomoda siesta en mi auto, su cuerpo realmente ayudaba a mantener el calor, mi chaqueta estaba colocada sobre sus hombros y podía sentir su calmada respiración sobre mi piel, rogué que no terminara, cuando la sentí acomodarse inevitablemente la abracé y ella de regreso, yo sabía que así iba a comenzar la despedida. Poco a poco después de incorporarnos, con más ropa de por medio, me di cuenta de que su mirada era diferente._

_Hubo un largo silencio, demasiado, qué debía decirle, que quería que no se fuera o que me encantó todo, esa no era yo. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y avanzó a la calle principal dejando atrás el estacionamiento._

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_-Pido un Uber- Lo dijo tan convencida que hasta yo dude de lo que acababa de preguntar._

_-Pero yo… Vuelve al auto, te llevaré a casa-_

_-Puedo esperar un Uber, tú no…-_

_-No seas terca- Resopló de un modo tan sarcástico, qué quería decir eso. Me miró tratando de luchar, pero vi la resignación en sus ojos. _

_El camino fue tan silencioso que dolía, me decidí a parar en cada semáforo, aunque ya no había más que un par de autos, sólo quería que el trayecto fuera eterno. Sabía que debía decir algo, pero qué. Todo estaba tan fresco y revuelto, qué había sido todo eso y por qué de pronto me sentía tan mal al respecto. No por lo que acababa de pasar sino por esta actitud, aunque no creo que debería tener muchas expectativas, acabábamos de coger en un auto, como adolescentes con demasiadas hormonas. Aun así, yo quería más. Al llegar frente a su casa no quite el seguro, me observó con una mezcla de dolor y furia. _

_-Déjame bajar- _

_-¿Te arrepientes?-_

_-¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió para la situación?… No quiero hablar de eso ahora-_

_-Entonces cuándo- La respuesta era nunca pero no quería que así fuera. Su molestia fue sustituida por unos ojos cristalinos, difícil saber si con motivo de rabia o dolor._

_-No puedo, Jade… no sé en qué momento creí que acostarme contigo era una buena idea- Sonreí porque me dolió, no había a dónde huir, creo que siempre notas el final y al cruzar la línea, todo apuntaba al mismo resultado._

_-Te arrepientes- No era una pregunta y ella simplemente dejó el comentario en el aire. -¿Nada?-_

_-Me estás despedazando, Jade y ya no puedo, no entiendo de dónde sale tanto egoísmo de tu parte- Así cayó la primera lágrima, me sentí miserable, después de todo ella si sentía algo y aunque era lo mismo que yo, ya habíamos avanzado demasiado en la dirección equivocada. -Ya no quiero esto, me estoy ahogando contigo, no quiero ser tu diversión cuando Beck no puede…- Vi el asco en sus ojos, trató de liberarse -Él ni siquiera tiene idea de…- Sentí su culpa e inevitablemente yo también. -Él no se merece lo que estamos haciendo, yo simplemente no te entiendo y ya me cansé de esto, este fue el último error que cometí contigo-_

_Yo sólo miraba el parabrisas mientras apretaba el volante, sentía una enorme presión en mi pecho, quería gritarle, besarla, decirle que era una idiota, ambas lo éramos, pero no dije nada, ya no pude decir nada._

_Quité el seguro de las puertas y las lágrimas siguieron bajando por sus perfectos pómulos, negó levemente, ya no había nada en el mundo que pudiera cambiar el rumbo, se desabrochó el cinturón y en el instante en que abrió la puerta el frío de la madrugada, sabía que todo había terminado - Perdóname por lo que acaba de pasar, no debí ponerte en esa posición pero... ya no quiero nada más contigo-_

…

-¿Tregua?- Lo miré como mucho desprecio, había visto su video sin camisa mientras frotaba su auto, la cantidad de comentarios por parte de tantas chicas era incontable, inevitablemente creí que molestarme sería lo correcto, incluso si no estaba de verdad. Después de lo que había pasado con Vega, yo ya no tenía razón de reclamar. -Vamos, ya no estés molesta- Que sonrisa tan dulce, tratando de verse tan encantador como siempre, me beso como en tantas discusiones previas y me dejé llevar sin más. Todas nuestras peleas así terminaban, con nadie pidiendo disculpas, ni diciendo nada importante para terminar en la cama. Creo que tiene sentido, después de todo, ninguna de nuestras peleas es realmente importante.

Me pierdo en sus ojos muchas veces, recuerdo la silueta de sus manos y el cómo encaja con las mías, guardo sus sonrisas, pero nada borra lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Nunca habíamos estado en un mejor lugar que ahora, todo es tan pacifico y cotidiano, detesto esa sensación. -Qué te parece unir fuerzas, podemos hacer uno de nuestros típicos videos, qué tal un en vivo con preguntas, ahora que todo va tan bien podríamos subir números-

La estúpida pelea en The Slap, con casi novecientos seguidores cada uno faltaba muy poco para poder alcanzar a Trina, aunque, para ser honestos lo que yo quería era ver la molestia de Vega. Los números de nuestro terrible triángulo había subido mucho luego de lo dramático del enamoramiento repentino/ruptura/regreso al ex/todos amigos, a todos les encanta saber de dramas como en nuestro.

…

La sala de música era nuestra favorita para grabar, siempre me gusto ocuparme de que todo funcionara de manera adecuada, comprábamos café y siempre terminábamos apagando la cámara antes de terminar porque no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima. Esta idea suya de retomar viejos hábitos se sentía tan ajena y como últimamente hacía con él, no dije nada.

'Amo a Beck', lo repetía como un mantra, 'tanto como el me ama a mí', lamentablemente ahora si estaba segura de que él lo hacía, justamente en el punto en que yo ya no estaba segura.

Habíamos anunciado el 'en vivo' en la mañana y de pronto los números empezaron a subir de a poco, con poco más de novecientos cincuenta cada uno estábamos listos para empezar, con quinientas personas esperando darle sazón a sus vidas a través de las nuestras. Me pregunté si Vega lo vería.

-Hey, somos Beck y yo de nuevo- Ese modo relajado en que se sentaba junto a mí siempre me hacía sentir cómoda en estas situaciones, nunca había tenido reparo en decir nada, el problema era que sabía que todo podía salir mal al exponerme así.

-Entonces, les dijimos que podías mandarnos las preguntas que quisieran y nosotros contestaríamos todas las que pudiéramos en una hora… empecemos-

Las preguntas iban mejor de lo que esperaba, me encantaba ver a Beck feliz, sonreía y en algunas ocasiones me robaba un beso, las preguntas eran muy aburridas, qué se dijeron para reconciliarse, si Beck estaba celoso de mi relación con Vega, cómo podíamos seguir siendo amigos e incluso nos pidieron que contáramos la historia de como comenzamos a salir. Escuchar aquella historia me hizo erizar la piel, todo iba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Quedaban quince minutos de transmisión y yo sabía que esa cámara se iba a apagar de manera inesperada porque íbamos a besarnos mucho después de todas esas preguntas. Que idiota de mi parte.

-¿Lo que pasó con Tori fue sólo una actuación?- Me miro un poco preocupado, yo no iba a contestar eso. -Yo creo que… Jade y yo somos un caos inevitable, a veces tomamos caminos separados, pero de algún modo todo siempre termina igual, estando juntos. Hay una serie de situaciones que te guían en el camino correcto, creo que todo lo que pasó con Tori me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo, sin verlo tan cerca quizá nada hubiera cambiado, en lo personal me pareció una actuación poco creíble pero fue suficiente para…-

-Nada en mi relación con Vega era una actuación y no sé de dónde sacas lo poco creíble- Lo perdí, me miró como si realmente no lo hubiera sospechado ni un poco y me sentí mal por decírselo así, pero escucharlo decir eso me hizo arder la sangre. Y como bien lo sospeché la cámara se apagó de manera inesperada justo después de empujarla y salir del aula.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Las peleas de nuevo, odiaba que él se quedara callado en una pelea, ahora yo no podía hacer otra cosa, me miró directamente a los ojos, él era mi mejor amigo y me conocía mejor que nadie, vi la decepción en sus ojos. No estaba segura de si se sentía así por no haberlo visto antes o por la situación en sí. Me sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si se recriminara -Soy el más grande imbécil del universo-

-Beck yo…-

-¿Desde cuándo?- Yo tampoco iba a contestar eso, porque como mencione antes, esto no fue una epifanía -Se burlaban de mí todo este tiempo, ustedes…- Él nunca me había visto de esa manera, esperaba que su discurso de hace minutos fuera real, ya que esta era una de esas situaciones en las que tomábamos caminos separados -Ella no va a perdonarte-

Lamentablemente eso era algo que yo ya sabía, por lo menos, él no se había cerrado a la posibilidad de hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola, el capítulo me pareció particularmente complicado de escribir por muchas razones, sobre todo con la adaptación del mismo y la continuidad de la historia, yo tengo bastante claro el rumbo de las situaciones, lamentablemente no encontraba bien como avanzar entre puntos claves. Sé que no es una buena excusa por la tardanza. A la historia le quedan dos capítulos, la recta final.**

**Espero sea de su agrado el capítulo, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar y les pido una disculpa. No se olviden de dejarme un review, gracias por todo su apoyo con la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	7. Star Spangled Tori

**Victorious no me pertenece**

* * *

Esta pesadilla no parecía querer terminar pronto, no dejaba de escuchar los murmullos en todos lados. En el fondo de cualquier conversación de pasillo, cachaba las palabras de las múltiples versiones de la historia, en donde en ocasiones soy la víctima y en otras la villana. Me siento cansada de lo mismo, después de dos semanas todas esas voces que hablan a mis espaldas parecen igual de vivas que en el día uno.

Jade y Beck simplemente parece darles por su lado, aunque sé que también los escuchan, no he encontrado la ocasión de nada y la fragmentación del grupo fue inevitable. Cada uno tomo su lado, André ha sido más que comprensivo a pesar de que ha escuchado mi versión de la historia, porque yo sé, cometí mis propios errores y en este mundo no hay blancos o negros.

Por otro lado, veo que Cat siempre está junto a Jade y parece no quererla dejar ni un segundo, ella había sido su roca en todo este asunto. Y aunque eso es lo de menos, me está molestando el hecho de que Jade simplemente le da tanto por su lado que parece como si en realidad no estuviera pasando nada. Como si ella no fuera la causante de todo esto.

Beck parece tranquilo, pasa mucho de su tiempo con Robbie y Rex, simplemente es él, siendo cool, aunque veo su tristeza cuando inevitablemente se cruza con Jade. Aunque cuando me mira a mí, bueno, yo aún no descifró el modo.

-Hey- Después tanto tiempo un día simplemente me dirige al fin la palabra. Le dedicó una simple sonrisa sincera, yo no esperaba que, con nuestra historia, todo nos llevará a este punto. -¿Cómo estás?- Que sincera era su pregunta. Niego levemente con la cabeza, estar enamorada de Jade es agotadoramente adictivo y honestamente quién me iba a entender mejor.

-¿Tú cómo lo llevas?- Realmente me importa su respuesta, porque entre las cosas que yo sabía que podían salir mal de todo este asunto, este era de los peores escenarios posibles. Vernos separados de este modo me hacía sentir más que culpable.

-Si te soy honesto, creo que las odio a las dos- No puedo verlo a los ojos -Aunque creo que yo me odio más… No sé cómo no lo vi, debo admitir que me dio una falsa seguridad tu actitud desdeñada- Recarga su mano sobre la mía para que lo mire -No es un reclamo, sólo… Estuvo frente a mí y no entiendo cómo fui tan ciego-

-Lo último que yo quería era lastimarte y honestamente, no creo que el plan de Jade fuera hacerte daño-

-Lo sé- Debo admitir que me sorprende la respuesta -No puedo obligarla a quererme y es obvio que ella quiere a alguien más- Siempre noté que Beck era demasiado maduro y creo que tiene que ver con su actitud relajada. Inevitable me abracé de él y me devolvió el gesto de manera cariñosa.

-Lo siento mucho- Me apretó un poco más, me sentí pequeña y unas lágrimas se me escaparon y desaparecieron en su chamarra.

-Hey, ya habíamos pasado de las disculpas, nunca te disculpes de cómo te sientes- Me dio una última sonrisa cálida. -Debo ir a hablar con Jade y espero que eventualmente lo suyo se resuelva-

Resolverse era una manera de decirlo, yo ya no sabía cómo resolverlo y honestamente no sabía si quería hacerlo. Toda la incómoda situación sólo me hacía querer dejarlo todo de lado, el no verla me hacía sentir tranquila y me dejaba aclarar mis pensamientos.

Honestamente en este punto yo sólo quería volverme al día antes del beso, a la Jade molesta y engreída con la que simplemente peleaba por cosas sin sentido. Sin nada demasiado profundo como para no querer vernos, pero yo sabía que ya habíamos cruzado demasiado límites para eso.

El cansancio me había sobrepasado, Jade West era el recuerdo más frustrante e incomodo de los últimos meses y yo estaba decidida a no volver a lo mismo. La tranquilidad llegaría en algún punto, el tiempo pasará, ambas lo olvidaremos y nos olvidaremos.

…

-¿Northridge?-

-Podrías sólo llevarme- Su quejido debió escucharse a una cuadra, se retorció incomoda en el sofa y rodó los ojos. Un favor, un solo favor y Trina no podía hacer nada para ayudarme.

-Acaba de empezar mi programa-

-No es un streaming, puedes verlo al volver- Y otro quejido, Trina podía llegar a ser tan desesperante.

-Dile a uno de tus amiguitos que te lleve, no tienes miles para eso- La poca validez que le daba Trina a las relaciones amistosas en realidad no me sorprende.

-Es una buena oportunidad para mi carrera- Mi hermana es la persona menos considerada del universo y a pesar de ello, espero por mi hasta que terminé de hablar con el director de Northridge, ella es una verdadera molestia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se había comportado un poco mejor después de algunos asuntos.

Hace un par de semanas la vi azotar a un sujeto contra los casilleros, al parecer ella no tomó tan bien todos los murmullos en los pasillos, yo no creí que Trina hiciera algo como eso, pero me pareció muy dulce de su parte. Trina podía ser muchas cosas, pero se comporta como una verdadera hermana, algunas veces.

…

He repasado miles de veces el himno, miles, tuve una pesadilla al respecto, yo olvidando la letra justo a la mitad, la gran cantidad de comentarios por parte de toda la clase me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, tenía demasiados nervios y muy pocas horas para calmarlos.

Apuñale mi comida mientras repasaba una y otra vez la letra, podía observar la mirada de André posarse de vez en cuanto por mis susurros.

El almuerzo en su mayoría había regresado a la normalidad, a veces estábamos todos reunidos y lamentablemente una extraña bruma de paz estaba en el ambiente. Jade era tan callada a mi alrededor, que hacía que en su mayoría todo fuera doloroso. Muchas veces simplemente no se unía a nosotros a la mesa.

Ese era el asunto de hoy, Emily se había convertido en parte de su grupo cercano, sumando a nuestros amigos que simplemente habían decidido ignorar nuestra incomodidad. Todo era tan extraño, ella ni siquiera era grosera, en las mañanas me saludaba ocasionalmente o contestaba directamente a mi persona en las conversaciones grupales, pero yo simplemente no podía recordar la última vez que tuvimos una conversación de frente, simplemente parecía otra vida.

-¿Crees que estén saliendo?- La mirada de André aplastó a Robbie en cuanto la pregunta salió de Rex. El silencio fue sepulcral después de eso, fue demasiado incómodo y simplemente pretendí seguir en mis pensamientos sin haber escuchado nada. Cuando todos se compraron mi actuación al seguir repitiendo la letra del himno, todos volvieron a hablar de clases. Pero yo me olvidé de las letras después de eso e inevitablemente me atrapé viendo a Emily reír junto a Jade.

…

A regañadientes, Trina recibió a todo el grupo en casa, mientras mi madre me acompañaba al pequeño juego de básquetbol, había pasado toda mi tarde tratando de escoger un outfit adecuado y hasta un poco patriótico. La chamarra roja me había parecido lo más adecuado, había miles viendo la transmisión y como todos habías dicho, esto podía dejar una marca en mi historial, tanto o más que los Platinum.

Ver tantos videos de gente fallando de manera estratosférica en las letras o gente que se quedaba pasmada no fue de ninguna ayuda. Mis manos temblaban y sentía mi garganta muy seca, me había subido a tantos escenarios y honestamente no recordaba una sensación peor a los nervios del momento.

Todos mis amigos debían de estar impacientes en mi casa, mi mente se quedó por un segundo en Jade y dude si seguiría ahí a mi regreso. Respire profundamente, las palabras de mi madre no habían ayudado en lo absoluto, al poner el primer pie en la cancha mis piernas se sintieron sin fuerza, así se siente el pánico escénico. El micrófono me esperaba y di un último gran suspiro.

-No olvides la letra- El presentador realmente no estaba ayudando.

Las letras estaban en mi cabeza, pero al comenzar a cantar, simplemente ya no eran necesarias. Me parecía adictiva la sensación del escenario y las dudas se despejaron por completo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver mi horizonte caer y moverse si control por el escenario, no olvidé una sola letra, ni siquiera porque un san bernardo me arrastro por un buen rato

Mi madre me condujo en silencio hasta casa y esta era la humillación de una vida. Pedí a todos los dioses que la casa estuviera vacía y que pudiera tener paz, lamentablemente no iba a obtener nada de lo que quería.

…

Una vez más, murmullos, no, risas, por todas partes, si alguien me veía en HA simplemente no podía aguantar la risa, estoy segura de que vi a alguien por poco ahogarse, iba a ser un día largo.

Decidí comer separada del resto, en el caja negra, estar en el punto más vulnerable para escuchar las risas de todos, no era lo que quería y estaba más que cansada. Esa horrible sensación de fracaso y humillación no se iba a ir fácilmente.

Para el final de la primera clase del segundo periodo hubo silencio, fue sumamente extraño que las risas se detuvieran de la nada y yo estaba más que agradecida con el universo por ello, quizá todos lo olvidarían pronto… o no.

-Te perdiste el almuerzo- André y Beck me dedicaron una sonrisa.

-¿Viste el Show de Chris Burm?- Estaba sumamente ocupada con mis lágrimas. No me sentí tan vulnerable desde la pelea en The Slap con Jade y sus declaraciones.

A regañadientes vi el video que me mostraron, yo era un fenómeno en internet y ahora todos lo sabían, el show tenía tanta exposición que alguien en una isla ya debió ver mi humillación. Pero él me estaba invitando a cantar una canción, la reivindicación podía ser posible para mí. Yo debía estar en ese show. Incluso con las advertencias de los chicos, él no podía humillarme más, eso era algo imposible. Nada podía ser más humillante que ver a Sikowitz siendo arrastrado por una botarga de perro. Nada.

Me contacté con la producción del programa y me dieron acceso a su siguiente show para el fin de semana. Les pedí a André y Beck que me acompañaran, el día del evento me sentía igual de nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?- Estar tras bambalinas a cinco minutos de salir me tenía aterrada.

-No, esto no… creo que tengo pánico escénico-

-Hey, tranquila, si te sientes nerviosa míranos, vamos a estar apoyándote-

Pero yo acababa de sufrir un choque y no sabía si el miedo a pisar un escenario se iría en algún punto. Invitaron al perro, si, al san bernardo, como muestra de amistad, no falta decir que eso no me ayudó en nada a mis nervios, pero yo podía con eso. Tenía que poder, era una enorme oportunidad y no podía dejarla ir.

La canción que había decidido presentar era mi autoría, la había escrito con ayuda de André después de lo que pasó con Jade, me sentía en sintonía y no hay mejor interpretación que un sentimiento fresco escapando a través de las letras. Me preparé mentalmente y en cuanto las notas sonaron, quise imaginar que ella estaba en el público, como yo aquel día que se bajo del escenario y me besó. No desatiné una nota y me sentí muy feliz. Ojalá lo hubiera visto.

…

-¿Ustedes lo hicieron?- Estaba impresionada, ver volar a Chris Burm y chocar contra el plafón no estaba en mis planes, me acaban de salvar de una humillación más en mi historial. Los abracé a ambos de inmediato.

-Para ser justos, la idea no fue nuestra, nosotros solamente lo hicimos posible-

-No entiendo- André le estaba dando vueltas a algo.

-Después de escuchar lo que pasaría, hablamos con la mejor para las venganzas, nadie mejor que Jade para algo cruel- André inevitablemente soltó una carcajada. Beck pensó en Jade para salvarme de la humillación y ella había accedido a ayudar. Las dudas de si había visto la presentación sólo aumentaron.

De camino a casa, después de dejar a André me quedé a solas con Beck, me moría de ganas de preguntarle tanto.

-La canción era para ella- Su afirmación me destanteo, ya tenía un buen rato que habíamos hablado, pero no sabía qué tan libremente o correcto se sentía hablar de esto con él.

-Beck yo nunca quise que…-

-No más disculpas, por favor, ya te ves lo suficientemente miserable con todo como para que te preocupes por eso. Jade y yo estamos en un buen lugar y bueno, espero que nosotros también- Me sonrió sincero al estacionarse frente a mi casa. -Lamento que no tuviera la oportunidad de verlo en vivo, pero estoy segura de que está por todo el internet, lo verá-

Lo abracé, yo no merecía a este sujeto. Había disipado las dudas en mi cabeza, me estaba sintiendo rara sobre muchas cosas y en la semana simplemente había decidido enterrar todo. Emily y Jade compartiendo todo. Robbie, Cat y Jade siendo el Best Friend Squad. Ella ignorándome por tanto tiempo.

-Quiero ser su amiga de nuevo, Beck. Realmente quiero que funcione, que esta vez funcione como debería, sin drama o café sobre mi cabeza y sin estas interacciones raras. Sólo… no la quiero perder-

-No te parece ya raro que te defienda con la escuela o que nos ayudara a humillar al bobo de Chris Burm- Sonreí, pero no entendí del todo. -Nos dijo que no lo mencionáramos, pero vamos, no creerás que de repente la gente iba a dejar de burlarse de la nada. Uso a Sikowitz como advertencia, estaba lleno de miedo cuando la botarga de perro fue destrozada con sus tijeras- Beck estaba realmente se metido en la escena cuando sus carcajadas recorrieron el ambiente.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Me miró ingenuo, como si hubiera estado frente a mi todo el tiempo y yo sólo fuera tonta.

-Mejor que nadie, sabes que Jade es sumamente complicada, no estoy seguro de si ella es capaz de expresar lo que siente, pero le importas, mucho. Yo no estoy seguro de que pasó por tu cabeza con su declaración ante todos, pero te puedo decir algo- Tomo un poco de aire y sonrió con melancolía -Me sentí tan mal al respecto porque ella jamás hubiera hecho algo así por nadie, no por mí, sólo… perdón, creo que aún está un poco fresco- Puse su mano sobre la suya, realmente yo no lo merecía.

-Gracias, Beck, por todo-

…

-Hey- Vi la confusión en sus ojos y en toda la mesa. No recordaba la última vez que me había mirado directamente, odiaba no darme cuanta de cuanto necesitaba que me mirara.

Emily obligó a Cat y a Robbie a comprar café dejándome de pie frente a ella, no dijo una palabra cuando me senté a su lado. Fingió comer un poco viendo al horizonte, como esperando que desapareciera, pero esta vez no. Cuando resopló sonoramente y quiso tomar su mochila, junte suficiente valor para hablar.

-No abandonarías un burrito a medio comer- Me miró con todo el desprecio del mundo, saqué mi propio almuerzo y me decidí a comer. Comimos en silencio por un rato hasta que simplemente ya no pude con lo denso. -Gracias-

-No quiero tus agradecimientos- No me estaba viendo -Lo hice porque Beck me lo pidió- Auch, incluso si no era cierto y estaba segura de eso, ella podía levantar una barrera muy rápido y actuar de manera evasiva.

-Jade, yo sé que no hemos hablado del tema, pero ya estoy cansada de esto, sé que pasaron muchas cosas, pero creo que esto puede solucionarse y de verdad quiero que se soluciones- Instintivamente mi mano se posó en la suya, la sentí tensarse y mirar la escena en silencio, no me alejó pero tampoco dijo nada. -¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo? Olvidar todo, simplemente empezar de cero y hacer que funcione.- Yo estaba siendo completamente sincera con ella. -Si podemos olvidar esto, sé que esta amistad puede funcionar y…-

Arrebató su mano de la mía -Yo no quiero ser tu amiga y estas en tu derecho a querer lo que sea que te beneficie, pero yo no quiero olvidar lo que paso- Esta vez si se levantó y comenzó a caminar. La alcancé a mitad de los pasillos vacíos después de un leve rush, ella podía caminar mucho más rápido que yo si se lo proponía.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Sonó como una súplica más que como una pregunta.

-Ser valiente y que me creas- Sus ojos eran tan azules, me miraba fijamente, se veía tan segura de sí misma, yo me prometí no caer en lo mismo y mientras me miraba lo repetía como un mantra. Tomo mi mano y una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios, me sentí idiota porque algo tan simple como eso me tenía frente a ella así. -No quiero ser tu amiga, Vega… Y si tú quieres eso, yo no voy a insistir, pero tampoco me puedo quedar sólo con eso-

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno, estamos en el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, espero lo disfrutaran, es un poco más corto a lo que acostumbro pero necesitaba que las cosas se calmaran un poco antes del final.**

**El próximo capítulo será el último y estoy pensando en escribir el pequeño epílogo/escena que inspiró el fic, nos leemos pronto. Gracias por todo su apoyo en reviews, favoritos y follows.**


End file.
